The call
by Emmett or Edward
Summary: What if bella ansewered the phone instead of Jacob? What will happpen? will Edward come back? Or will jacob stay in the way? Will an old vampire come and vist them? Read to find out.
1. The call

"I told you Jacob Alice is staying right here" I said.

**Ring ring ring **

**"Hello?" I said.**

**"Hello, who is this?" I soft velvety voice said.**

**"Bella, who is this?" I said**

**"Um, Carlisle" he said.**

**Oh my gosh I thought what should I say?**

**"Oh my gosh. How are you?"**

**"Just fine Bella. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and **

**to see how Alice is" Carlisle ****Said.**

**"I'm fine how is ….. Edward" I said.**

**"I told you not to worry about me!" he said.**

**This isn't Carlisle it's ….. Edward.**

**"Edward?" I said.**

**"Yes it's me" Edward said.**

**"Oh my gosh Edward I missed you so much!"**

**"I know. I know I missed you to Bella" Edward said.**

**"Then why, why did you leave me!" I started sobbing.**

**"Isabella I left you because I didn't want you to get hurt" he ****said.**

**"But when you left me. That hurt more then anything else" I ****was sobbing even more.**

**Jacob grabed the phone out of my hand.**

**"Listen you hear. She got over you. When you left, you broke her heart and I'm not letting that happen again!" Jacob said.**

**"Stop" I said "I want to talk to Edward" .**

**"Hold on bells" Jacob said.**

**He waved his hand at me telling to stop talking**

**"NO!" I said "I WANT TO TALK TO EDWARD" .**

**Edward growled on the other line**

**"Jacob let me talk to Bella now. Or I will come over their and **

**rip you the shreds." Edward threaten.**

**"Bring it on bloodsucker" Jacob challenged **

**I grabbed the phone out of his hand.**

**"Edward?" I said "Edward?" no answer**

**Knock knock **

**I went to answer the door. And their he was standing their with his whole family behind him. I stared at him, at his beautiful face, his topaz eyes, and his messy hair.**

**"Edward" I sang and then threw my arms around him.**

**"Bella" he said.**

**"Bella" everyone else said behind him.**

**He wrapped his arms around me. Then turned me around so that I was behind him. He stared at Jacob. **

**"Jacob I suggest you leave" said Edward .**

**"No I'm not going to have some stupid bloodsucker drink her **

**blood" Jacob said staring at Jasper.**

**"I'm so very sorry Bella. Please forgive me" Jasper said**

**I was surprised to hear his voice. **

**"I have already forgiven you Jasper. I'm mad at myself" I said.**

**"Of course you would be" Edward said .**

**He looked at me I stared back. I smiled and then he smiled his ****crooked smiled I love.**

**"Hey I suggest you leave or else" Jacob said.**

**"No Jacob don't do it" I said.**

**"Do what" Edward whispered**

**"Um… I guess I forgot to tell you. Um... Jacob is now a **

**werewolf" I said**

**"A WHAT!" Edward said**

**Then Esme grabbed me and pushed me behind her so Jacob **

**could not see me anymore. Edward growled at Jacob loud. The **

**loudest I ever heard. **

**"No I want to be with Edward "I said and snuggled my way **

**back to Edwards's side.**

**"Bella I need you to be safe. Now go with Esme and Jasper" **

**Edward said**

**"No" I said "You left me once and it's not happening again."**

**"I'm not going to leave you" Edward said**

**"Okay but still I'm not leaving you're side" I said staring at him**

**"Bella I need you to go with Esme and Jasper before this dog **

**hurts you" he said**

**"Hey!" Jacob said**

**"NO I'm not leaving" I said**

**"GO! Before somebody get hurts" Edward growled**

**This was the first time I seen him in six months and he has the nerve to yell at me. I ran crying up to my room.**

**"Oh no" Edward said "I should go and see her"**

**"No I will" Alice said**

**"NO" Edward said**

**"Look Edward, she has missed you so much. And look at you, you yelled and growled at her. She needs a girl to talk to. Esme will you come with me?" Alice said**

**"Of course I will" Esme said**

**I heard their steps before I heard the knock on my door.**

**"Bella? Can we come in?" Alice said**

**"Bella we just wanted to talk to you" I heard Esme**

**"Fine" I grumbled **

**"Bella he didn't mean it. He was just trying to protect you" **

**Esme said**

**"If he was just trying to protect me then why did he yell at **

**me?" I screamed **

**"Because he was scared. He didn't feel like losing you again" Alice said this time**

**"I know I'm happy he came back" I said "but now I'm mad at him"**

**Knock knock**

**"Bella can I come in?" Edward said**

**"NO" I said**

**"Bella please?" Edward pleaded**

**"Fine" I said**

**He came in, and looks around. He looked at my pictures hanging on the wall and laughed. Then he looked at me with a sad look on his face.**

**"What" I said**

**"Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just scared **

**now that he is a werewolf. Now I will never leave you again" **

**he said**

**"You promise" I said**

**"I promise" he said**

**"But you said that the last time. And look, you left me" I started crying.**

**He grabbed me and cradled me in his chest. While my tears soaked into his shirt, he just sat their patting my back and saying "it's going to be okay" I didn't relies I feel asleep their**

**"Good Moring, love" he said**

**"Oh" I said**

**"What's wrong?" Edward said**

**"Well I thought it was all a dream" I said "I'm so glad your **

**back Edward!"**

**"Me too Bella I'm glad your safe" Edward said**

**We just sat there gazing out the window. We were peaceful until Alice came knocking at the door.**

**"Hey, good moring, just saying breakfast is ready" Alice said**

**"I don't want to move. " I said**

**He laughed and kissed my forehead.**

**"Come on let's get you something to eat" Edward said**

**Charlie was downstairs**

**Oh no I thought. Charlie look at me then looked at Edward. He spit out his food and came stomping towards me and Edward.**

**"How dare you come back here?" Charlie said**

**"Dad don't be mad with Edward he has only been here for less **

**than a day" I said**

**"No I will be mad at him, he broke your heart and now you forgive him like that. Like he never did anything to you!" Charlie said**

**"I know dad, but he is here now and that is all that matters" I said**

**"No, get out of my house" Charlie said**

**"Now Charlie I know your mad but don't let it come to this" Alice said**

**"Alice I love you dearly, but he needs to get out" Charlie said**

**"Dad don't do this" I pleaded **

**"No its okay Bella I'll get out" Edward said**

**"I love you" I said**

**"I love you too, Bella" Edward said**

**He left to house. I started crying. **

**"Thanks a lot, dad." I said**

**I went up to my room. And there he was. Edward sitting on my bed.**

**"Oh, Edward" I said **

**"Oh. Bella, don't cry" Edward said "I told you I would never **

**leave you"**

**"I'm sorry my dad has to be this way" I said**

**"Its okay, he is just trying to protect you" Edward said "Now **

**go back downstairs and eat"**

**"Okay" I said**

**I went back downstairs. Their was Charlie at the dinner table eating. And Alice cooking, while Emmett was watching a football game. And jasper sitting next to him. Rosalie, well Rosalie wasn't there. She was in the bathroom putting on her make-up. Alice looked at me and smiled. I smiled a weak smile back at her.**

**"Bella can I talk to you?" said Alice**

**"Sure" I said **

**She grabbed my hand and dragged me into my room. Edward **

**wasn't there. Where is Edward? **

**"He's letting us have a girl to girl talk" Alice said**

**"Oh okay" I said "what's up"**

**"I know Charlie has been mad and all. But you need to forgive **

**him. He is just trying to protect you." Said Alice**

**"I know Alice I just can't believe he kicked him out" I said**

**"Jasper said that his feelings are sad not mad, sad. He is just sad **

**that Edward came back. Because he doesn't want you to get **

**hurt again" said Alice**

**"I know Alice, but he is not leaving again. He promised" I said**

**Then out of the blue. Edward was now holding me.**

**"And I will keep that promise" Edward said "forever"**

**"I know" I said**

**"Now go back down stairs an forgive Charlie" said Edward**

**"Okay, I love you" I said**

**"I love you too, my Bella" said Edward**

**Before I left, I kissed him. As usual be pulled away too soon. I looked at him with a sad face. He smiled his crooked smile that I love. Then vanished before my eyes.**

**I went back down stairs and saw Alice smiling at me. The in ****the seat next to jasper was Jacob. 'Oh no' I thought.**

**AN--- so what do you think?? please review its my first fanfic**


	2. The Fight

"Hey, Jake". I said

"Hey, bells where is your bloodsucker". he said

I was glad Charlie was not in the room. Or Alice would have done something.

"Stop calling them that!" I said

"Oh come on it's just a funny joke" Jake said

To them it was not funny. Jake looked around to see six vampires looking at him. Jasper did not look happy. Jake moved that was the best choice he has ever made. He looked at Emmett looked livid. He growled at him. Esme always looked happy but she was not at the moment. A hiss escaped her lips. I was shocked.

"Now come on lets all be happy, okay?" I said trying to ease up the tension

"Oh no "I screamed

It all happened very fast. Jake was not Jake anymore. His body was huge. With russet brown fur and big black eyes.

"NO" Edward screamed

Alice grabbed me and started running

"No I'm not losing Edward again" I said

"Bella, we need to get to get you out of here so you don't get hurt" said Alice

We stopped. I can still see the house, but barely. So I made a plan to get back to Edward. I just hoped Alice didn't see it.

"Alice I'm hungry can you get me something to eat." I said

"Okay" Alice said with a confused look on her face.

I ran for it when she left. I tripped about six times. I hated being so clumsy. I was close now I could her Edwards's growls. I saw Edward. He stared at me like I was the boggy man.

"Emmett get Bella out of here now!" he screamed

"NO" I screamed. I saw the big wolf jump on Edward "NO" I said crying

I ran to Edwards's side he was just laying there, doing nothing.

"HOW COULD YOU JAKE. I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND"I screamed

The big wolf whimpered. And ran into the forest.

"Carlisle" I called

He was at my side at once.

"Don't worry Bella he will be up in a couple of minutes" said Alice

we brought him backed to his house. well at least emmett did. he put edward on his bed. Five minutes passed

"Bella?" Edward called

"Yes?" I said

"I'm sorry I could not protect you. I love you" Edward said

"Edward, Edward you are fine. I am fine no one is hurt. I was worrying about you actually"

"I love you" he said

"I love you, too" I said

Emmett came barging through the doors

"Eddie you're up finally. For a vampire who doesn't sleep, man you were out cold" Emmett said smiling

"So how was your sleep?" Emmett asked "did you dream of Bella?"

Now I couldn't help but laugh. Emmett and I were on the floor laughing our heads off. If a vampire could cry. Emmett would be crying by now. The all of a sudden Edward had Emmett in a headlock.

"Who's the one laughing now?" Edward asked

"Hey!" Emmett said

Then Esme came through the doors looking at Emmett and

Edward with her face shaking back and forth.

"Now boys can we set a good example for Bella here?" Esme asked

"Sorry mom" they both said at once.

"I can't believe you got me in trouble" Emmett said

"Me? No you got yourself in trouble" Edward said

They started to fight again

"BOYS!" Esme yelled

"Sorry" they said again

Emmett left the room

"Ha-ha you got in trouble" I said to Edward

"Now your going to get it" said Edward

"ESME, ALICE HELP ME!" I screamed

One seconded later Esme and Alice were blocking me from Edward. I was standing behind Alice. Sticking my tongue out at Edward.

"Edward what did I say?" Esme said

"But...but" Edward said

"No buts you are grounded. no piano for a week" said Esme

He looked like he was about to cry

"Oh now Esme he was just playing around. I don't him to be sad. Please it was my fault." I said

"Well okay, your not grounded Edward" Esme said

'Thank you' Edward mouthed

"No problem" I whispered

Esme and Alice left

"I'm going outside" I said walking out the big sliding glass doors.

"I'm coming with you. I need to talk to you." He said taking me hand

'Oh-no not again I thought'

**A/N SORRY I HAD TO ERASE MY OTHER STORY!! IM REALLY SORRY:) PLEASE REVIEW ITS MY FIRST FAN-FIC.**

**THANKS ALOT**

**EMMETT OR EDWARD**


	3. The Talk

And with a blink of an eye. I was on his back. We were running through the forest. Well at least he was.. It felt like a motorcycle only a hundred times better. I had my eyes closed so I didn't throw up. We stopped, he touched my arm.

"Were here Bella" Edward said

"Oh"

I looked around. It looked like a place I've been to. We were at our meadow.

"Edward "I said weary

"It's okay Bella. I'm not going to leave you. I just need to talk to you about some stuff."

"Oh, okay."

"Bella I don't want you to get hurt." Said Edward. Looking right into my eyes..

"If you didn't want me getting hurt. Then why did you leave me here to defend Victoria all by myself?"

He growled when I said her name

"She came back?!?" he said

"Yes"

"Oh my gosh Bella. I didn't know she would come back"

"Well she did" I said

I started crying. Edward just put me in his lap and cradled me like a baby.

"Oh Bella, don't cry. I hurt when you cry." Said Edward

"I'm sorry I put that in your face. It wasn't your fault that she came back."

"Yah it was Bella. Because I killed James. Now Victoria is coming after you. If I would not have met you. You would just be fine right now."

"Edward! Don't ever say that. If I would not have met you. I would not have a life right now"

"Okay whatever you say" Edward said

"Was that all you needed to talk about?" I asked

"Yes" he answered "okay come on my back"

He ran back to his house. This time I kept my eyes open. I could see the trees, but they were a blur. It took us les then three minutes to get back to his house.

"Hey, lil sis. So what have you been up to" said Emmett

"Nothing. Jumping off a cliff, almost dying. Victoria chasing me. Not much" he laughed

"You know I missed you" said Emmett

"I missed-"he didn't let me finish. He just caught me up in a big bear hug.

"Cant.... breath" I said. He let me go. He was laughing again.

"Hey that's weird" I said

"What is?" both Edward and Emmett asked

"I missed those big bear hugs of yours" I said. Pointing to Emmett

"Aw I think I'm going to cry. NOT." He said laughing

"You know what I also missed?" I asked Edward

"What's that?"

"Your kisses" I said blushing

"Well let's see if we can make you forget" he said

He put his finger under my chin. I stood on my tip-toes. And wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips touched mine. It felt great to kiss him again. I was getting dizzy. But I didn't care. I would die to kiss Edward. Till I heard gagging sounds in the background.

"Get a room" said Emmett

I blushed

"I missed seeing the way you blush" said Edward rubbing his thumb on my cheek. That made me blushes even more. I could feel the blood rise to my cheeks. He laughed.

"So would you like to go and see the rest of the family" asked Edward

"Come on Bella. .please" Emmett begged

"Okay" I said

"Whoooo hoooo" said Emmett. I jumped by how loud his voice was. Ii for got how loud his voice was.

I saw Esme. I ran to hug her..

"Esme!" I screamed her name. She looked at me then smiled. If she could cry she would by now.

"Oh Bella I missed you so much" said Esme

"I missed you to Esme" I said crying

"I've missed you my daughter" said. I was surprised that she s called me her daughter. But I did feel like she was my own mother. "You know that you will always be my daughter" she said. I laughed

"And you will always be the mother that I always wished for"

I went back to Edwards's side. He wrapped his arms around my waste. We all went back into the living room. Then I saw Alice. Her eyes were black. She was seeing something but I didn't know what. She griped the sofa. She looked at Edward.

"Edward I need to talk to you" Alice said

"Okay" he said. They went into his room


	4. Tanya

**EPOV **

**"What is it Alice" I said.**

**"Tanya" is the only thing she said. **

**"What happened Alice" I said.**

**"I saw a vision. She came back. You left Bella for her". **

**"WHAT!" I said "I would never leave Bella for that…that scum" .**

**I would never leave Bella. If I did would she get hurt? Of course she would. She about died the last time I left. **

**"Please don't leave Bella" Alice begged.**

**"I won't" I said.**

**We went back into the living room. I put my arm around belle's waist. She leaned her head agenst my shoulder. **

**'Don't leave her Edward' Esme though. **

**'I don't want to lose my lil' sis again' though Emmett.**

**'Please, son don't do this' though Carlisle.**

**"I will not" I said to low so Bella could not hear. **

**'I trust you to make the right choice' though Carlisle I nodded.**

**"So what do you want to do?" Bella asked.**

**"BASEBALL" screamed Emmett. Bella jumped by the loudness of his voice. **

**"'No. there is no storm out" said alice.**

**"Man. This stinks" said Emmett.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**  
bpov**

**We just sat there. the whole family and me. Untill i saw alice....again. Her eyes were black, she was like stairing into space, she griped the sofa.**

**"what is it"? jasper asked.**

**"she is here" is all that alice said.**

**"who is"? i asked. she looked at me with sad eyes.**

**"tanya"**

**I reambered what they said about her. She had stawberry-blonde hair. She was a was proberly beautiful. There was a knock at the door.**

**Edward pulled me at his side and put his arms around my waist. he opened the door. there she was. beautiful and all.**

**"Hello, Tanya" carlise said**

**"Hey,Eddie" tanya said**

**"My name is Edward" edward responded**

**She saw his arms around my waist and growled. Alice went up to her.**

**"Do you have a problem with Bella"? alice asked**

**"Yes, my man has has his arm around her waist"**

**oh that did it.**

**"Your man"? i asked **

**"Yes my man"**

**"No, i am her's" Edward said **

**Tanya looked so dumbfounded.**

**"What do you mean, Eddie" Tanya asked**

**"MY NAME IS EDWARD" Edward yelled**

**all of a sundend Emmett spoke up.**

**"Now tanya if you are going to be nice you can come in. But if you bother my lil' sis ever and i mean ever again ill rip you limb by limb" he said while cracking his knckles.**

**"Whatever" Tanya said while coming in the house.**

**"Will i be staying in your room ,Eddie" **

**" No bella is, you will be staying in the guest room. and for the last time my name is Edward"**

**"Yah" Emmett rored "For all we care you can stay outside"**

**"Emmett" esme scouled**

**"I'll take the stupid guest room" Tanya said " I'll be back later and we can have some fun" Tanya said winking befor leaving.**

**"Bella you know that i would never leave you right"? Edward asked**

**" yes, im going to take a nap".**

**"okay" edward said.**

**" bye bella!" everyone shouted.**

**I went upstairs and changed into some sweats and a T-shirt. I laid into edwards bed. I pulled a pillow to my face he smelled so good. Before i even knew it i fell asleep.**

**I woke up by some banging on the wall. I went to see what it was. I opened to door to see.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**a/n dun dun dun daaaaaaaa **

**sorry guys that its short.**

**anyways please review**


	5. Runaway

**disclaimer: i do not own twilight. Not in a million years will i own it!!!**

* * *

I open to door to see edward and tanya. edward was pinned up agenst the wall. Tanya had her legs wraped around him. edward had no shirt on, and they were kissing. I let out a small gasp. Edward looked at me with sad eyes. Tanya just smirked.

"I told you he was my man" tanya said

I ran downstairs. But alice caught me.

"Dont go bella" Alice pleaded

"Yeah bella please" Emmett said

"I just haft to go" I said with tears in my eyes.

I ran into the forest as fast as i could. There was one place i knew i could relax. Our meadow.

**Apov**

She ran into the forest. I grabbed Emmett and Rose, and ran up stairs. I saw edward and tanya. Emmett grabbed Edward and pined him against the wall. Rose grabbed Tanya and pined her on the floor. I was so angry right now.

" Do you know what you did to bella" I yelled at Edward.

"You bitch" Rose yelled at Tanya ( a/n sry for the cussing i just had to make her really mad at her)

"Takes on to know one" Tanya sneered at rose.

"You know what thats it" rose yelled

And with an blink of an eye rose tore her head off. Along with her arms and legs.

"now you are no ones man" Rose yelled

Rose took all of her body parts and ran into the forest to start a fire. I looked at Edward, he was still pined up against the wall.

"You hurt my lil' sis once and you do it again" Emmett yelled at Edward "and she might not even come back now. think of how esme would feel"

I steped in

"oh Jasper already knows how she feels. You are a disgrace to this family edward. You are so lucky i dont rip you limb by limb right now. Now go and find bella.

**Epov (a/n before bella walks in)**

My bella was sleeping in our room. so i went in the room next to us so i could read. i had peace till tanya walked in.

"hey eddie" tanya said

"my name is edward"

"oh well lets have some fun" she said trying to act sexy

"no" i yelled. but not to loud to wake up my bella.

"oh come on"

she pinned me up agenst to wall. i tryed to pull free but i could not get free of her grip. she riped off my shirt. she started to kiss me. it was not like kissing my bella. then i heard a gasp, i looked and it was my bella.

i saw hurt, confusion, and sadness in her eyes. i just wanted to go and hug her. she ran down stairs.

"bella dont go" i heard alice plead

"yah please bella" i heard emmett

"i just got to go" my bella sounded so sad.

alice ran into the room with rose and emmett next to her.

'thats it she hurt my lil' sis she is so dead' emmett thought

' i knew she would start something' rose thought.

i got pinned up against the wall by emmett while rose pined tanya on the floor.

"do you know what yu did to bella' alice yelled at me

'she is crying her eyes our because of you. AGAIN.' she yelled in my mind

"you bitch" i heard rose yelled at tanya.

"takes one to know one" tanya sneered at rose

'oh thats it' rose thought'.

"you know what thats it" rose yelled while ripping tanya's head and arms.

"now your no ones man" rose said

she grabbed all of her body parts and ran into the forest. emmett banged me up agenst the wall again.

"you hurt my lil' sis once and you do it again" emmett yelled at me "and she might not even come back now. think of how esme would feel"

alice steped in.

"oh jasper already knows how she feels. you are a disgrace tto this family edward. you are so lucky i dont rip you limb by limb right now. now go and find bella." alice yelled at me.

as soon as emmett let me go. i ran into the forest to the one place i knew where i would find her. our meadow.

**Bpov**

i ran as fast as i could, while tripping many time. i reached our meadow. i sat Indian-style on the fresh green grass. i heard something something. a wolf shape body and two big eyes staring at me.

"jake"? i asked

the wolf ran into the Forest. he came back out and my best friend jake.

"im really sorry, bells" jake said

"its okay" i guess he saw me crying.

"what did he do this time"

" he-sniff- tanya- sniff- kiss"

"oh bella" he said while pulling me into his lap. " i told you didnt i? i told you not to trust him"

"get away from her dog" i heard someone yell. but its was not edward it was.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________-

**ohhhh cliffy please review please with a cherry on top!! :-)**

**sorry if i made any mistakes i was just hurring with this one. to get it done. :)**

**thanks to **

**cookie_luver999**

**mandy**

**and angela for all my reviews luv u guys **

* * *


	6. Rose

**Disclaimer- i do not own twilight. i would luv to own Emmett, but i don't. MAN! i fixed the mistakes!**

I looked to see who It was i thought it was Edward but it was Rose.

"Come here Bella" she said. I stood up, but Jake gabbed my wrist.

"Jake let go". I yelled. " Jacob let her go now" I heard someone yell. It was not Rose. i looked to see who it was. It was Edward.

"Edward" I said thru the tears.

"Yes,love" He asked

"Don't call me love. You don't love me anymore"

"Bella i love you more then anything"

"No you don't, why don't you go and kiss Tanya" I started to sob again.

"Oh he cant anymore" Rose said

"What do you mean" I asked

"well she is dead.... and i mean for good" She said with a smug smile.

"oh my gosh" I said "oh I'm sorry Edward".

"what do you mean" He asked

"your girlfriend is gone"

"Bella you are my girlfriend" he said " my one and only"

"am i"? i asked" then why were you kissing Tanya" i started to cry again.

"i wasent, she forced me to" he sid with pleading eyes

"he is right" rose said

"really" i asked

"Bella, do you think i would ever cheat on you? my soul mate, my other haft, my everything"

"no i guess not. Man I'm so stupid".

"no you are not. You are very smart. If i would have seen you kiss another guy. I would have done the same thing".

"thanks Edward" he kissed my forehead.

"you know I'm still here" Jake said while waving his arms in the air.

"oh shut up, dog" Rose said

"make me bloodsucker" Jake said while stepping up to her.

"Jacob i suggest you leave" Edward said

"hey" i heard a booming laugh. Only one person had that voice. "who let the dogs out" Emmett looked at me and smiled.

"hey Bella good to see ya. now Rosie, was this dog bothering you. He asked while flexing his muscles. Typical Emmett.

"no Emmett i was just telling him to leave" Rose said

"okay. bye,bye dogie" he waved his hands like. He was waving to a puppy. Edward stiffened a laugh.

"whatever, bloodsucker" Jake said "oh and Bella call me again when he decides to leave you again.

"go home, Jacob" Edward growled

"just go home" I said. My eyes blurred. Why must i always cry"

"shhh,Bella its okay. im never going to leave you. ever." Edward said. i heard Emmett.

"oh thats it. no one ever makes my lil' sis cry".

He jumped on Jake's back. Jake grabbed Emmett and swung him around. Emmett grabbed Jake's other arm and swung around with him. Edward grabbed Emmett and i grabbed Jake.

"what the heck" Jake yelled

"Jake leave now or Edward will let go of Emmett" I said

"fine i'm leaving"

"Are you okay, Emmett"?

"yah i'm fine, I dont like it when people make my lil' sis cry".

"aww come here"

Emmett engulfed me into a big bear hug. He started to swing me around.

"ahhhhhhh Emmett put me down" he put me down. I smacked his arm and Rose smacked the back of his head.

"ow hey, what was that for" Emmett said while rubbing the back of his head.

"for being stupid" Rose said

"no that's just everyday Emmett" Edward said.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

**alot of fluff in that chapter.**

**thanks for reading. NOW REVIEW. haha lol**

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL. AND REVIEW**


	7. Shopping

"We better get going back" Edward said

He offered his hand. I took it and he put me on his back.

"Don't forget to close your eyes" He said

I closed my eyes and in a matter of seconds we were at his house.

"Bella" Alice yelled. And pulled me into a big hug. "We haft to go shopping"

I groaned "No Alice" i said firmly

"Please" she begged. She put on the puppy dog face.

"Fine" she smiled. "But Edward has to come to"

"Of coarse love" He said while kissing my temple.

"Okay, come on. We are burring time. We only have" Alice checked her watch " Five hours left till the mall closes"

"Oh come on Alice"

"No, complaining. Let's go slowpokes"

Alice dragged me and Edward out to her Porsche.(A/N PIC ON PROFILE) When she was driving we reached 120mph once, We were at the mall in less then 10 minutes.

"I'm hungery" I said

"Okay, Edward go get her something to eat. I will go and shop. And then when you guys are done call me. Okay"

"Yes, Alice" Edward said "Come on, let's get you something to eat, love"

We went to the food court. They had fast food, Chinese, pizza, and more. I chose Wendy's

"I will go and get it love. You stay right here and if you need me just call me" Edward said

"Okay"

While i was waiting for Edward to come back with the food. I went to throw something away.

" Hey Bella" I heard someone say. I turn around to see the one person i did not want to see. Mike.

"Hey, Mike" I said

"So if your not doing anything maybe you would like to go to dinner"

'When is this guy going to stop asking me out'. I thought to my self.

"Um no thanks Mike. I got plans with Edward"

"Ed-woo. Oh Edward Cullen. Hey wait he came back" Mike asked

"Yah"

"Well i can make you happy" He said while putting his arm around my waist.

'Okay Ewwwwwww'. I though to myself again

"Don't make me call Edward" I threatened

"Oh yah and what is Edward going to do"

"EDWARD" i yelled

Edward poked his head from the Wendy's line. He looked at Mike and is eyes turned into slits. He haft-ran-haft-walked to me. He pulled me away from Mike.

"What were you doing with your arm around Bella's waist"? Edward yelled at Mike

"Hey come on she wanted me to" Mike said

" I did not" I yelled

"I know, i believe you Bella" Edward said " If you ever touch Bella again. Your face will be part of the sidewalk" Edward thretend. His voice full of venmon.

"Hey at least i didn't leave her like you did" Mike said.

Before i could do anything. I saw Edward's arm go back, then snap forward hitting Mike square in the jaw. Mike stumbled back. I look to see blood dripping down his face.

'oh-no'

"Come on Edward" I said while pulling on his arm. We ran out of the mall. We reached Alice's car. Then i remember ' what about Alice'.

"What about Alice" i asked Edward.

"It's okay she is telling me to leave". Edward said. While tapping his head. I laughed. We reached Edward's house. Alice was standing at the door way.

"Im sorry Edward. I should have seen that coming" Alice said.

"Its okay I'm just glad Bella is okay" Edward said while kissing me forehead.

" Hey Edward, hey Bella" I heard Emmett's booming voice coming from the stairs.

" Hey Emmett"

"So Edward, I heard about what happend at the mall today. Good job brother" Emmett said while slapping Edward's sholder.

" Yah thanks, Emmett" Edward

"How about we play truth or dare"Emmett asked

* * *

**HEYYY GUYS SEND ME SOME IDEAS FOR TRUTH OR DARE! AND REVIEW!**

**thanks,**

**emmett or edward**


	8. Truth or Dare

**OH MY GOSH IM SOOOOO SORRY GUYS THAT I DID NOT UPDATE!! MY LAPTOP BROKE AND MY OTHER COMPTER WAS NOT WORKING. IM REALLY SORRY!! PLEASE REVIEW THANKS**

"Let's play truth or dare". Emmett said

"No Emmett"

"Please, Bella" Emmett and Alice at the same time. Alice gave me the puppy dog face.

"Oh, Alice don't give that look".

"Please,Bella" Alice said. She put her hands in frount of her like she was praying.

"Fine"

"Yahhh, Bella" Emmett said. We all sat in the living room, everyone sitting in a circle. Alice went first.

"So Emmett truth or dare" Alice asked

"Dare I'm not a wimp like Eddie over here"Emmett said while pointing at Edward.

"My name is Edward" Edward growled

"Whatever, so back to the game. Emmett i dare you to dress up as a girl. Skirt and everything, go to the mall and sing 'barbie girl'. Alice said while laughing.

"Okay" is all Emmett said.

"Okay Emmett let me get you dressed" Alice said while bringing Emmett upstairs.

"This is going to be so funny" Rose said

Ten minutes passed. I heard Alice coming from the stairs.

"May I present to you Emaneata" Alice said

"Don't give stupid nicknames" Emmett said while coming down the stairs.

He was wearing a pink mini skirt. A pink shirt that says 'kiss me', he has a brown wig on. He had pink sparkley lip gloss with pink eyeshadow. Pink heels, and a pink headband in his wig. He really did look like a girl if he didn't have such big muscles.

"ahh my eyes" Jasper said while covering his eyes with his hands.

Everyone was rolling in laughter. Rose was clutching her stomach. Edward was gasping "Can't.......breath". Jasper was laughing his head off. Everyone was just laughing.

"Come on lets get this over with" Emmett said

We all got into the jeep. It took us all ten minutes to gt to the mall. We were at the mall.

"Okay Emmett are you ready"? Alice asked

"I'm always ready" Emmett said

We all went into the mall. People were stairing at us like we were god. Everyone started laughing.

"And you are who?" Jasper asked

"Okay Emmett, now remember to haft to sing." Alice said

"Yah, yah"

"Ready" I asked.

"I guess so" He replied

"Play the music Jasper" Alice said

Jasper had a big boom-box in his hands. He hit play. 'Barbie girl' started to play. Emmett started singing in a girl's voice.

* * *

_-Hi Barbie!  
- Hi Ken!  
- You wanna go for a ride?  
- Sure, Ken!  
- Jump in!  
- Ha ha ha ha!_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky_

_You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

_You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours_

He was skipping like a girl. Everyone in the mall was pointing and laughing at him. Rose was on the floor laughing. Alice and Edward were clutching the tables in front of the for support for laughing so hard. Jasper was clutching his side. And i was just laughing.

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

_- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!  
- Oh, I love you Ken! _

When the song was over Emmett came running back to us.

"Okay its funny ha ha. But can we go this skirt keeps riding up." He said while pulling down his skirt. "And even this one guy asked me out"

That did it. Rose burst into laughter. Everyone was looking at her. Me and Edward started backing up.

"Let's go Rose" Emmett said. While pulling Rose's arm. We ran back to the jeep.

"That was so funny" Alice said

"It was not" Emmett said while crossing his arm over his chest. He put a pout on is face.

"okay okay we'll stop" Jasper said.

Everyone stopped. We reached back to the house.

"okay let's finishh the game" Jasper said

"Okay i pick" Emmett said pauseing for dramitic effect. " Edward over here" He pointed his finger at Edward.

"Okay Truth or dare"

"Dare, i guess" Edward said with a sigh.

Emmett started tapping his head with his index finger.

"Okay i dare you to get rid of your volvo. But you can not get it back. And the nexxt car you get is bella's truck. And you haft it till is dies anf you can not ill it.

"WHAT" Edward yelled. I had to cover my ears he yelled so loud. " Sorry Bella, but why my baby"

"Its just a car" I said

" But its my car. And i haft to ride that pices of junk called a ruck"

"Hey i have a good car I smacked his arm. I probley got a bruise while doing it.

" Im sorry but you know its true. and how am i going to get rid of my volvo"

"You will put it on the side of the road with a sign saying 'free for first caller'. And put your number on it. And Bella can not get it"

"FREE"! Edward screched

" Yah, free"

"What the heck"

"Okay go and put it out there. Bella will dire her truck so you have a ride back".

"Let's go Bella" Edward said while pulling my wrist. "Fallow me".

He got into his volvo. I got into my truck. We got onto the road in front of forks high school. Edward parked and got into my truck.

"I cant belive he made me get rid of my volvo" HE grumbled. We go back to the house. Emmett was smirking

"Oh we got a call about your or i mean was your volvo" Emmett said

"All ready"? I asked

"Who wants it" Edward asked

"OH they already got it" Alice said

"Just who" Edward asked again

"Mike newton"

* * *

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!! I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PPL FOR GIVING ME IDEAS!! I WILL HAVE EVERYONES TRUTH OR DARE IN A NEXT CHAPTERS**

**THANKS AGAIN,**

**EMMETT OR EDWARD**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW**

_

* * *

_


	9. Bella's Dare

**heyy guys thanks for all your reviews. they make me happy and want to write more. ohh and the new moon trailer is out go to youtube or to watch it.**

* * *

BPOV

"WHAT" Edward yelled " Out of all people Mike fricken newton got MY volvo".

"It's not your car anymore" Rose said

"I DON'T CARE"!!

"Okay lets get back to the game" I said

we all sat in a circle again. Edward had a wicked smile on his face. He turned to look at Rose.

"So Rose truth or dare" He asked

"Dare"

"Okay i dare you to burn all your clothes. Everything you own you must burn all shoes, purses, belts EVERYTHING. And you can not shop for anything else for a week. And the clothes on your back you must wear for that week And you can not wear Alice's clothes." Rose looked furious.

"WHAT" She screamed

"We'll need a volcano to burn all of her clothes" Emmett said while laughing. Jasper laughed too. Rose slapped him on the back of his head.

"OW what was that for" He asked while rubbing the back of his.

"For being born". Everyone started laughing. Emmett just had a pout on his face. aww he was like just a teddy bear sometimes.

"Aww come on Rosie don't be like that. I was jk"

"jk"? I asked

" Idk my bff Bella" We all laughed again

"Okay let's do some burring." Edward went and started a fire. Rose and Alice went upstairs to get her clothes and everything else. A couple of minutes later Alice and Rose come down with arm's full of belts. My jaw dropped. They laughed

"And these are only the belts" Rose said with a sad smile.

"Okay into the fire they go" Edward said. He put his arms around my waist and lead me outside. Their was a huge fire their. They put the belts into the fire. Rose was crying a dry sob. I think Alice was just happy that it was not her.

About five minutes later all of her clothing was into the fire. Poor Rose she was so sad. She really cried a hard sob when she had to throw all of her stilettos into the fire. To my surprise Emmett was not here.

We all came back into the living room. Emmett was back with a bag in his hand.

"Here Rosie i knew you ad to get rid of all your clothes and shoes so i got you something. And i guess you can wear them in a week when you dare is over" He gave the bag to Rose with a small smile.

She took out a shoe box. There in side were a pair of high heels. The box said Dolce and Gabbana, they had a solid black trim and black mesh overlay in a classic peep toe heel. They were pencil-thin heels.**(a/n link on profile)**How can she walk in those?

"OH MY GOSH THANK YOU SO MUCH" She said while giving Emmett a hug. She started to kiss and it was like a blow out kissing section. Something i did not want to see.

"Okay okay human in the room" I said. She laughed.

"Okay Bella truth or dare"

"um dare i guess"

" i dare you to go on a date with mike newton then at the end of the date kiss him"

"WHAT" Me and Edward said at the same time.

"No way" Edward said

"I agree with Edward"

"You haft to do it it was a dare" Rose said. Edward growled.

"I will go on the date. But i will not kiss him" I said

"You haft to"

"Fine"

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed mike's number. He picked up on the thirded ring.

"Hey bella"

"Hey Mike"

"Hey i was wondering do you want to go out tonight. You know to make up for what i did"

"okay'

"Really"

"Yah"

"okay ill pick you up at seven"

"Okay pick me up at the Cullen's house bye" I hung up. I sighed.

"Sorry Bella" Edward said while kissing the back of my head.

"It's okay. I'm just mad at Rose"

"oh come on bella. Let's get you dressed" Rose said

"No that was not part of the dare i will dress the way i want to"

"ple-" I cut her off

"NO and that's final"

"Fine"

I went up and got dressed. I put on a pair of jeans and a nice t-shirt. I went back down-stairs, Edward pulled me into his lap. he whispered into my ear.

" ill be with you every step you take. You might not see me but ill be their"

" Thanks, but its okay"

"No i want to do it so if anything happens ill be right their"

The door bell rang. I gave him a peck on the lips. I stood up to answer the door. There was mike in a nice suite and a rose in his and. He gave me the rose.

"Thanks" I went and put it into a vase with water. We walked out the door. When i was going down te path way i heard glass brake. The vase. Oh well.

He opened the door for me. This is going to be a long night.

___________________________________________________________________________

**thank you so much for reading my story. i will try to have the next chaper up by thursday or 2marrow. send me some ideas to what should happen at the date.**

**thanks again.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. The Date With Mike Newton

**a/n - thanks for all the reviews.**

We got in Edward's volvo. But Mike was driving it.

"Like my new car"? Mike asked

"Yeah it was Edward's" It even still kinda still smelt like him.

"Um...no it wasn't"

"Um yah it was"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Oh whatever we both know it was Edward's so just please be quite"

"Okay"

The car ride was silent. Thank you god! I wished that Edward was here. Then i remember that he said 'that he said that he would be with me every step i took'. I looked out the window. There was nothing but trees there. I squinted my eyes. I could see a flash of something. I knew what it was. Edward.

We pulled up to the last place i thought i would be taken out on a date.

Ruby Thursdays. (**a/n i don't know if their is one in forks)**. Edward always took me to a nice restaurant. But i always yelled at him for being to expensive. He didn't even open the door for me! Oh well lets get this over and done with. I was walking until i reached the step. Mike was already inside. I tripped i waited for the impact but it never happened. Two strong arm caught me. I look up to see two topaz eyes. Edward smiled at me. When i was up he was gone in a flash. When i caught up to Mike he getting the table.

"Table for two" He said while sticking up two fingers.

"Okay it Will be about five minutes" She said while giving me the device the is so post to go off when you're table is ready.

"Okay" I said

There was only one seat left and Mike took it. So i had to stand.

"Hey Mike im going outside to get some air" I said.

"Want me to come with you"?

"No it's okay. I'll be back in a minute"

I went outside.

"Edward where are you" I whispered

And in a flash Edward was in front of me. I hugged him with all i got. He put his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Man i wish you were my date instead of him"

"I know. He didn't even open the doors for you. He just left you out in the cold. And good thing i caught you of you because you would of had a nasty bruise."

"Yeah i know. And he said that you didn't even own you're volvo. And he did nothing but argue with me"

"Yah i know. I'm sorry you haft to put up with this. I wish i could save you.

"Yeah me too"

"You better get going he is coming out here to get you."

"Okay I love you"

"Love you too"

And with that he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I tangled my hands into his hair. His hair was so soft. He pulled away to soon for my liking. I pouted. He chuckled. And with that he was gone.

"Bella"? Mike asked while searching for me.

"Over here"

"Oh okay our table is ready."

"Okay"

The lady escorted us to our table. The waitress came up to us.

"Hi, My name is Kelly and i will be your waitress for this evening so what can i get y'all."

"Um I'll guess i will have a coke". I said

"I'll have a sweet tea" Mike said

"Okay ill be back with those in a minute" Kelly said and walked off.

"So Bella how have you been" Mike asked

"Good, you"

"Great now that you're here" I grimaced.

"So why did you say yes all of a suden"

Oh-no should i tell him.

"Umm I dont know"

"oh okay"

I really just want to go home now.

"Um Mike i dont feel so good can you take me back home"

"Oh ya sure. Just let me leave something for the drinks"

"Oh i got it"

"okay good because i left my walet at home"

"Its okay" I left a ten down that should cover for drinks and a tip.

When we got out he opened the door for me.

"Thanks" I mumbled

"No prob"

We drove in silence again. When we go to the house we walked and he stopped at the beginning of the path way to the door.

"I had a good time tonight" Mike said

"Yah me too" I lied. I kissed his check. The dare is now over. I walked up the path way til Mike grabbed my wrist.

"Arent you going to give me a proper good bye"

"Good bye"

He crashed his lips onto mine. I slapped him in his face. He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me to the car.

"EDWARD, EMMETT HELP ME" I screamed.

The whole family bolted out the door. Edward grabbed me and Emmett grabbed Mike.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY LIL' SISTER AGAIN ILL HURT YOU SO BAD THAT YOU WILL BEG ME TO KILL YOU" Emmett yelled at Mike while punching him. He fell to the ground curled into a ball. Jasper was laughing at him. Alice and Rose were spray painting the volvo pink and purple. By the time Mike go into 'his' car, It was not sliver anymore it was a mix of pink and purple. three out of the six windows were broken and it had like five dents into it.

Edward carried me into the house.

"I'm so sorry Bella" Rose and Edward said together.

"It's okay"

"Now Bella if he touches or even says anything to you tell me and ill kill him." Emmett said

"It's okay,Emmett. I'm Okay"

"Okay well im glad you're safe" Edward said while kissing mt head.

"So Bella. Tell me what happened" Alice said

"Okay let me start from the beingging first"

_____________________________________________________________

**A/N THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FR WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE LATTER CHAPTERS.**

**THANKS AGAIN AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!! :D**

* * *


	11. HELP

**IM SOOO SORRY FOR MAKING THIS AN AUTHORS NOTE**

**BUT I NEED SOME HELP TO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS COMING UP**

**THANKS GUYS FOR EVERYTHING :D**

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST**

**EMMETT OE EDWARD**


	12. The Story

**HEY THANKS GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! I ALLMOST HAVE 40!! IM STARTING A NEW STORY IT SHOULD BE UP BY MONDAY. ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**

* * *

**

We walked into the house.

"Did you see him? He ran like a dog with his tail between his legs!" Emmett said while laughing. "And he didn't even fight me! He just rolled up into a ball like an armadillo! He is such a baby.

"Yeah I'm glad that date or whatever it was is over". I said

"So Bella tell us what happened." Alice said

"Okay first he was nice and all when he gave me the rose. But when we got in the car all hell broke loose. He said that Edward never owned the volvo. We fought over that, so i looked out the window and saw Edward running in the forest. Then we got to ruby Tuesdays-"

"Hold up, he took you to Ruby Tuesdays for a date" Rose asked

"Yep"

"Wow"

"Can i go on" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Then he didn't even open the doors for me. He just left me in the car while he went inside and got a table. We had to wait a couple of minutes, so i went outside and talked to Edward. Then when we got inside i said that i didn't feel good he got the bill. But i had to pay, which was no big deal because he said that he forgot his wallet. so we came home, i kissed his cheek and started up the pathway but he caught my wrist pulled me back and kissed me. I slapped him in his face. so he started to drag me to his car. But then i called you guys and now were here."

They all just staired at me with wide-eyes. I counted down in my head. 3....2....1...

Everyone burst into laughter. Emmett's laughed echoed thru the house.

"He....made....you...pay" Alice said

"Yah but it was fine" I said

"You...slapped...him" Emmett said.

"Hold up" Edward said. Everyone stopped laughing. "That was not me you saw when you were looking out the window. I didn't see you till I caught you at the restaurant."

"Then who was it"I asked.

"I don't know. Could it be another vampire, Alice" Edward said

"I can't see" She said. She was shaking her head.

"Okay i was probably just seeing things. Lets get back to the game"

"Okay"

"So Alice, truth or dare"

"Dare" She said with a poker face.

"Okay i dare you to not take me shopping for a month. And you can not go shopping for two weeks. Emmett and Edward over here pick out what you are going to wear for the next two weeks. And it all hast to be from wal-mart"

"WHAT" she skreetched . Fire was in her eyes.

"Hey thanks Bella" Emmett said. He gave me a high five.

"Pay back is a bitch, Alice" Edward said with an evil grin.

"Come on anywhere else then wal-mart. Please Bella" Alice begged.

"Okay"

"Thanks so much Bella"

"Now Edward and Emmett get your clothes from Good Will"

Jasper laughed.

"Don't you laugh Jasper. I HAFT TO WEAR USED CLOTHES" She yelled.

"Yep"

"Man good dare Bella" Emmett said. Alice smacked his head.

"I hate you Bella" Alice said

"Oh love you too Alice"

"When this two weeks is up I'm going to take you on a shopping trip so long-" I cut her off.

"No Alice do you remember the first part of the dare? No shopping trips for me in a month."

"I hate you with a passion, Bella swan" Alice said

"Oh come on Alice it's a dare. You though my dare was funny."

"But this involves shopping"

"Oh well Emmett and Edward can shop for you tomorrow"

"Fine" She huffed "So Jasper truth or dare"

"Dare" Jasper said.

"I dare you to go out with Lauren for a week. Starting Monday." She said Man that was tought.

"Man i'm sorry, bro" Emmett said. He patted Jasper's shoulder.

The door bell rung. Who was it? I got up and so did Edward. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I opened the door.

"Hey Bells"

* * *

**HEY THANKS FOR READING!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	13. Jake

Edward growled behind me.

"What are you doing here dog"? Edward asked.

"I came here to see Bella". Jake sneered." He said.

"what do you want Jake"? I asked.

"I wanted to apologize". He said.

"We apology declined". Edward said. And he slammed the door in his face, Emmett laughed.

"Edward". I yelled at him. I opened the door, to see Jake with a sad look on his face. I pulled him into a hug.

" Apology excepted". I said into his ear.

"Thanks, Bells".

"No problem".

"Hey, Jacob". Edward asked.

"Yeah". Jake said.

"Bella might of saw another vampire tonight. Has the pack smelt or seen anything."

"No not of what i heard of, and what do you mean Bella might of seen a vampire" Jake asked.

"Well I was on a date with Mike Newton-Don't ask-. And i look out the window and i saw something blurry in the forest i though it was Edward. But he said that it was not him". I Said.

"What whoo, I haven't seen anything. But I'll keep an eye on it, and I'll tell the pack". He said with a poker face.

"Okay, just a heads up". Edward said.

"Okay, and why did you go on a date with Mike newton". He asked with his finger pointed at me.

"It was a dare, we were playing truth or dare". I said with a sigh.

"Oh, okay. I got to go and tell the pack. See ya later Bells" Jake said, he left. Edward shut the door, and we went and sat on the couch.

"I'm bored". Emmett said.

"No shit Sherlock ". Jasper said. i looked at the clock to see it was ten.

"I'm going to bed". I said.

"Goodnight". Everyone yelled back. Edward kept is arms around my waist while we went upstairs. And i didn't trip once, THANK YOU GOD! Edward put me into the bed. He pulled me into his chest.

"Goodnight Bella, I love you". Edward said. He kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Edward, I love you, too". I snuggled into his chest.

**(A/N THIS IS BELLA'S DREAM)**

_I woke up, i was not in Edward's bed anymore. I was in a building, the windows were broken and i was laying on concrete._

_"Why, goodmoring isabella". A woman said._

_She has fire red hair with red eyes. I knew this woman. Victoria._

_"What do you want"? I asked her._

_"Don't you remember that your little Edward killed my James? Well look at him now" She turned. I look to see a huge fire and above it Edward._

_"EDWARD NOOO" I screamed._

_"I though that i would only kill you. But killing you both is fun" She said with a laugh. Edward looked at me in the eyes._

_"I love you Isabella, and i always will. Don't forget that, move on go and find Jacob be with him its much safer" Edward said. I was sobbing._

_"NOOO THERE IS NO ONE BUT YOU EDWARD!! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY BEING" I yelled at him._

_"Now Isabella, I could kill him or i could kill you what will it be"? She asked._

_"Kill me" I said_

_"NOO BELLA" Edward yelled at me._

_"Kill me and let Edward go" I said_

_"Okay, I could use a meal" She said. She lowered her head into my neck._

_" I LOVE YOU EDWARD" I said for one last time._

_"BELLA" I heard Edward yell before darkness took over me._

**(A/N END OF DREAM)**

I woke up sweating and hot. I was in Edward's room. But Edward was not in here. I look up to see a figure with red hair and red eyes.

"Hello, Isabella". The woman said.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**PLEASE REVIEW!! :D**

**OH AND READ MY OTHER STORY PLEASE**


	14. Victoria

**Sorry guys that its been a while but here is a chapter i have over 50 reviews!! so u guys deserve it!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

"EDWARD". I screamed. He, Alice, and Emmett were there in a flash. Edward was holding me and i was sobbing.

"Whats wrong, Bella". Edward asked.

"Victoria". Is all i said. They all growled.

"You had a nightmare, right"? Alice asked. I nodded. "I dreamt that she was about to kill you, but i told her to kill me instead and then i woke up. And she was right in front of me and said my name". I started to cry again, Edward pulled me closer into his chest.

"Shhh nothings going to happen. Shhh, Alice call Esme and Carlisle, Emmett call Jacob and tell him to come here its about Bella. And tell the family about this, Alice can you see anything?" Edward asked.

"All i see is i think cement." She said. OH-NO.

"I was laying in cement in my dream". I said and just cryed some more.

"Shhh nothing is going to happen to you or me. It's seven against one and we got Jacob and his pack, okay"? Edward said, I just nodded and looked down.

"Look at me, Bella". Edward said. He put his finger under my chin and pulled my face up so that i was looking into his golden eyes. "Nothing is going to happen, now get some sleep okay, Love".

"Okay". I said, he pecked me on the lips. I layed down and curled up into his chest. He hummed my lullaby and i let the darkness take over me. I woke up to see Edward looking at me, he smiled his famous crocked smile, I blushed.

"Goodmorin". I said with a yawn.

"Goodmoring, love". Edward said. " Why don't you get and shower and get dressed and then come downstairs".

"Okay".

**EPOV**

While my Bella takes a shower and gets dressed, I went downstairs to talk to the family.

"Alice, whats going on". I asked Alice.

"I don't know that dream is like the vision i had. It's like she is physic but she is human." She said.

"How can that be"? I asked Carlisle.

"I dont know, maybe it will be her power when she gets changed". He said.

"NO, I will not dam her to this life". I yelled. "And that's final".

"No its not, I've already had the vision". Alice said.

"Not all of your visions come true. The one you just had about Victoria kidnapping Bella will never happen. Victoria isn't even going to look at Bella for as long as i live". I sneered.

'_ clam down' _Jasper thoughts entered my head. That's when i heard a blood curling scream. Bella. I was in our room in less then a second. Bella was not there, I smelt a new sent. Victoria. I ran back down stairs.

"She took Bella, she took her". I was crying dry sobs.

"Come on Edward, we need to go and look for Bella. Alice call the pack, Jasper and Esme stay here in case she comes back. Me and Edward will go one way and Ros and Emmett will go the other way. Here take these-" Carlisle gave us little sliver cell-phones"- We will find her, now lets find Bella"!

_'Don't worry, we'll find her'. _Carlisle thought.

'_No body is going to touch my lil' sis'._ Emmett thought.

_'we'll find her_'. Alice thought.

I sure hope so, i thought to myself. I went searching for my Bella hopping to find her.

**BPOV**

I heard Edward yelling down stairs. I was like haft asleep- haft awake. I sat up, and saw two red eyes. I screamed bloody murder. She grabbed me a burst thru the glass door. Thank god that none of the glass cut me, we started to run thru the forest. I was scared that my dream might come true. I screamed hopping that Edward might just might hear me. She clamped her hand over my mouth. I started to kick and squirm, I knew i couldn't hurt her but i did all i could to get out of her grasp. She slapped me really hard, I screamed again. She talked.

"Scream again and you will not live to see the next day". she said, and with that i shut up. I just hope i can see Edward and live to see that next day. I just hope Edward can find me.

**Epov**

I ran as fast my legs could take me. I picked up on her scent and ran as fast as i could go. I heard her scream then a muffle sound. I heard her scream again followed my a slap. she did not just slap my Bella. I ran as fast as i could. I heard Victoria say " Scream again and you will not live to see the nest day". OH-NO she will not live to see the next day.

_'I can smell ya, Eddie-boy'_. Victoria thought.

Dang it! I called Carlisle.

"Edward". He answered.

"I got her on her trail, but she picked up on my scent, Tell everyone." I said.

"Will do". He said and hung up.

I kept on following her hopping that i can save my Bella.

**BPOV**

We kept on running thru the forest.

"I can smell your Edward". Victoria said.

I was happy that Edward was coming to get me. But i hope that Edward doesn't get hurt because of me, I took a deep breath.

"EDWARD". I screamed as loud as i could. " I LOVE YOU". And with that she pricked something in my arm. I let the darkness take over. I dreamt of Edward.

**EPOV**

I kept on running, I heard Bella scream "EDWARD". I heard her, I guess Victoria told her that she could smell me. "I LOVE YOU" I heard Bella scream. Those three words made me push my legs faster. she didn't say anything after that. I hope she didn't do anything to her.

'_You're girlfriend talks quite alot'._ Victoria thought. '_too, bad she will haft to pay for that'._

She will NOT touch her. I growled.

_' were right behind you'. _Jasper thought. I heard Jasper, Emmett, Rose, And Carlisle.

"She's got Bella and she said that she waas going to hurt her" I said. They all growled.

"We'll find her". Rose said.

We finally reached a building. It looked to be vacant, I could smell Bella mixed with Victoria.

"Watch out". Jasper said.

_' let's play hide and seek'. _Victoria thought. _' you seek and Bella dies okay'?_

I growled. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER". I yelled.

**BPOV**

I woke up, I was laying on concrete, just like in my dream.

"Let's have a snack okay". Victoria sneered. She lowered her head to my wrist. "Mmmm you smell good". She was going to bite. I closed my eyes.

"NO".I heard someone yell. Only one person had that voice. Edward. I snaped my eyes open. I saw Emmett, Jasper, and Victoria going in a circle. Edward came rushing to my side.

"Are you okay"? He asked.

"I'm fine, just a little scared"!

He chuckled, and picked my up they way you hold a baby. He ran i looked back to see a huge fire to wear the building was. We reached the house, Edward put me on the sofa.

"Does anything hurt". He asked.

"I'm fine just my check and my arm". I said. He check it.

"It's just a little bruise, It should go away in a couple of days. What happened"? He asked

"Well i screamed and she slapped my check. Then she told me that she could smell Edward, and i screamed out his name. Then i felt a little prick and fell asleep" Edward growled and pulled me into his chest.

"She will never touch you again". He said.

"Edward, I'm okay"

"Okay, let's go to bed" he carried me to his bed. I curled into his chest.

"Edward"?

"Yes"?

"Thanks for saving me". I said. He chuckled.

"No problem". He said.

"I love you".

"Love you too, sweet dreams". He hummed my lullaby, and i fell asleep with dreams about Edward.

**EPOV**

I looked at my sleeping Bella. I wish we could stay like this forever. Maybe i will change her. But until then I'll watch my Bella dream.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SO THERE IT IS!! PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL.**

**THANKS**


	15. Charlie

**HEY GUYS I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING MY STORIES!**

**THANKS AGAIN.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I woke up in the morning, I got up and went into the living room.

"Good moring, Bella." Esme said. She was cooking pancakes and eggs.

"Good morning, Esme, you didn't haft to cook." I said.

"It's no problem, dear." she said.

Two arms slipped around my waist, I yelped.

"It's just me." Edward said.

He kissed my neck sending shivers up my body, he laughed. I turned around and smacked his arm playfully.

"Edward." I yelled at him.

"What." He asked.

"What is today?"

"Sunday." He said.

"Oh my gosh, what about Charlie?"

"It's okay, love Alice called him a and said that you'll be home at 4."

Phew, i thought i would be in trouble. Alice came down stairs, she handed me a little slive phone. I looked at her confused.

"I had a feeling that you would be needing it." She said.

"Okay?"

"Edward is one speed dial one, and me on two etc." She said.

"Call me if you need anything. Anytime day or night, and ill be there, okay." Edward said looking into my eyes. I just got lost in them.

"Breath, Bella." He said. I took a deap breath and blushed. Edward looked at his watch and looked at me sadly.

"Time to get you home." He said.

I sighed, Alice didn't let my leave the house with out my new cell phone. Edward drove the volvo at like 100mph, so we got to my house in no time. Edward opened the car door for me, he pulled me into a hug.

"I'll miss you." He said.

"I'll miss you,too."

"don't forget to call me if you need anything okay?" He gave me a peck on the lips. I went in to the house.

"Dad." I called out, no answer. there was a note on the frige.

**Bella,**

**I'm at the hospital, Henry had a heart attack. Be home soon.**

**- dad**

**p.s make something for your self, I'll get something.**

Oh my gosh Henry had a heart attack! I'll call Edward to see if he'll come over. I grabbed my cell phone and called him. He answered on the first ring.

"Bella is everything okay?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine, i wanted to see if you wanted to come over. Charlie wont be home till later."

"Okay I'll be right over, love."

"Okay." I said and hung up.

About five minutes later there was a knock at my door. I answered it to see my Edward. He wrapped his arms around my waist leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Hello, love." A shiver went up my back.

"Hi." I squeaked, he laughed.

He shut the door and came in. We sat on the couch.

"When is charlie going to be home." He asked.

"I don't know, he went to the hospital because Henry had a heart attack."

"Oh i hope he is okay."

"Me, too." I said.

I made dinner and decided to go to bed. Edward came up and tucked me into bed, and kissed my forehead. He went and sat in the rocking chair in the corner. The front door banged open, my eye's shop up. I looked at Edward he was wide-eyed.

"Stay here." I told him, he nodded his head. I ran down stairs.

"Dad." i said. He looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"Where is my dinner!" He yelled and kinda slurred at the end. Is he drunk?

"You told me that you would get it." I said pointing to the note. He came up to me.

"I dont care what I said! I want my dinner hot and ready when i get home." He yelled while kicking my leg.

I fell to the floor clutching my leg. He kicked it really hard, then he kicked my stomach. I clutched my stomach, i think he broke a few ribs because i heard a cracking like sound. I whimpered and he just laughed.

"Your nothing but a slut! You were the worst thing that ever happened to me." He yelled. He grabbed my hair and thru me across the room. I landed on the floor and that's when i finally got my voice.

"EDWARD!" I screamed "EDWARD HELP!"

Edward came running down the stairs. He came to my side.

"Its okay Bella I'll get you to Carlisle." He said and picked my up bridal style. He went to the door but charlie was in front of us.

"You are not going anywhere." Charlie said and in his hand was a gun pointing to Edward's head.

"Please move, Sir." Edward said.

"No." Charlie said and pulled the trigger. **BOOM**. It went off. I closed my eyes and screamed, but i did not fall. I opened my eyes to see Edward with his right hand in front of his head and in his hand was the bullet! I looked at charlie and he looked at Edward with wide eyed and so did I. Edward dropped the bullet in front of charlie and said.

"Charlie, please move so that I can take Bella and I home."

"She is not going anywhere." Charlie said, and pointed the gun at me and shot three rounds

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

Edward caught them all.

"you will NOT hurt her. NOW MOVE" Edward yelled. He grabbed the gun and crushed it in his hands. You could hear the medal breaking. He opened his hand, and you see a pile of medal dust. He dropped it on the floor in front of Charlie. Charlie looked at him his eye's as wide as saucers.

"What are you a vampire or something." Charlie asked, and with that i fainted.

____________________________________________________________________________

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! :D**


	16. SORRY

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED!!**

**I'M GOING AWAY FOR THIS WEEKEND:(**

**I WILL UPDATE BOTH OF MY STORIES ON MONDAY!**

**I'M SORRY AGAIN GUYS PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!**

**THANKS AGAIN **

**EMMETT OR EDWARD**


	17. Charlie Epov

**HEY GUYS SORRY THAT ITS BEEN SOOO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED. SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER!:D**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"EDWARD" I heard Bella scream "EDWARD, HELP"

I ran as fast as I could in human speed to her, I ran down stairs to see my Bella all broken on the floor. This reminded me of when James attacked he at the ballet studio. I shuttered at that moment, I ran and picked her up bridal style.

"It's okay Bella, I'll got you to Carlisle." I said, she was not bleeding o I didn't haft to hold my breath. I ran to the doo in human speed, but Charlie was there.

" You are not going anywhere." He said pointing a gun to my head. HA, like a gun could hurt me.

"Please move sir." I said.

"No."

He pulled the trigger, but before the bullet could hit my head I caught it with one hand and holding Bella with the other. Bella screamed and closed her eyes. She opened them and looked at me wide-eyed, and so did Charlie. oh-no did I just blow my secret, I dropped the bullet in front of Charlie.

"Charlie please move, so that I can take Bella and I home." I said politely.

"She is not going anywhere" He said and turned to gun to Bella. Oh-no he shot three rounds. I caught them all, he will not hurt her.

"You will NOT hurt her, NOW MOVE!" I yelled I grabbed the un out of his hand I didn't haft to use much force to crush it. I opened my hand to see a pile of black medal dust, I let the dust fall out of my hand. His eyes got bigger, if that was even possible, then he asked.

"Are you a vampire or something?"

I felt Bella go limp in my arms. I looked at her and she fainted. I laughed an evil laugh, I looked at him and said.

"No, I'm your worst nightmare." and glared at him and guess what he did?

HE FAINTED, he fell to the floor with a big bang. Two thing would have happened if Emmett was here, one, he would have beat Charlie to death for hurting Bella. And two, he would have been on the floor laughing. I laughed and ran out the door to the hospital. I ran in the doors to see a lady around in her twenties at the welcome desk.

"I need Dr. Carlisle Cullen now!" I yelled at her. She looked up frightened.

"Um he is not here you will haft to wait." She said.

'_man he is hot maybe he will dump her for me? she isn't even pretty.'_ she thought. I growled at her thoughts.

"I don't care I need him now." I said with a lot of anger.

_'come in my office, Edward'_Carlisle entered in my head. I ran into the elevator waiting for it to get to the floor.

I tapped my foot. **Ding **the elevator went off, I ran to Carlisle's office, he looked at Bella and gasped.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Charlie abused her, he was drunk."

"Get her into this room" He said and I fallowed him into a room. I laid my Bella onto the bed.

_' Let me check her injuries, wait outside'_ He thought.

I didn't want to leave her side. But all I did was nod and went outside. About an hour later ,Carlisle called me in. I saw my Bella ad I could not breath. There she is on the bed her leg in a cat, he stomach in a in cast (** I'm not a doctor so I don't know what they do for broken ribs) **If I could cry, I would be crying.

"What are her injuries?" I asked Carlisle.

"Well she has a broken leg, two broken ribs, he head seems to be fine, just a tiny bald spot on the back of it. She is still asleep, she should wake up in a few hours." He said.

My poor Bella had to go thru this because Charlie was drunk. I went and sat next to her bed. I put my hand in hers, and creased her cheek.

"Edward." She mumbled with a smile. I smiled at that, too. I heard footsteps coming from outside, the door opened and I looked up to see Esme, Alice, and Emmett, they all gasped.

_'Oh my gosh!'_ Esme thought

_'My poor sister.' _Alice thought

_' I swear that I'm going to rip that guy's head off for hurting my lil' sis.'_ Emmett thought.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

"Charlie was drunk, and I was in her room. She called for me and I ran to her. She was on the ground all broken, I picked her up and ran to the door, so I could get he to Carlisle. But Charlie stopped me at the door, holding a gun. He shot a bullet at me but I coughed it. Then he shot three bullets at Bella-" They all gasped. "- But I coughed them all then he asked me 'what are you a vampire or something'"

Emmett burst into laughter.

"And Bella fainted, and I said 'no I'm your worst nightmare' and I glared at him and guess what he did"?

"What did he do"? Emmett asked.

"HE FAINTE." I said with a laugh.

They all burst into laughter. Esme was holding her sides. Alice was clutching the chair. And Emmett was on the floor rolling around. And I even heard Carlisle chuckle.

"He....fainted?" Emmett said in between laughs.

"Yep." I said.

"Emmett stop laughing you are going to wake up Bella." I said. Alice smacked his head and he stopped. He got up off the floor.

"Hey what did I do?" Emmett asked, while rubbing his head.

"You almost woke up Bella." I said.

"Oh."

Man sometimes I wonder if he has dropped on his head when he was born.

"Emmett?" I heard a soft voice coming from Bella's bed. I looked to see two little eyes flutter open.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**THANKS FOR READING!!! PLEASE REVIEW WITH SOME IDEAS!! THANKS :D**


	18. Hospital

HOSPITAL

**beep beep beep**

I heard something go off; my stupid alarm clock. I heard a big booming sound; Emmett laughs. My head hurt like crazy, my eyes started to open.

"Emmett?" I asked.

I opened my eyes to see Alice, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. Edward was looking into my eyes. I saw worry in them.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"My head hurts other than that I'm fine." I said.

I could not move my leg, I looked at it and there was a leg cast on it.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You have two broken ribs, a broken leg, and your head seems to be fine you probley just have a headache. I'll get you some medicine for that." Carlisle said and walked out that door.

"How are you doing, love? Do you remember what Charlie did?" Edward asked.

"Yah I remember till you caught the bullet. Oh my gosh what happened after that?"

"Well I glared at him and he fainted, and so did you. And I ran here and a couple of hours late you woke up." Edward said.

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry Bella that I did not see this." Alice said.

"It's okay Alice you're not going to see everything."

"What about Charlie?" I asked.

Edward growled at his name.

"He is in jail, they have a court date in a month." Alice said.

Wow my own dad was in jail, I never thought that would happen. I guess I started to cry because Edward asked what was wrong.

"It's just that I never in my life time I would think that my own father would be in jail." I explained.

"Oh."

"So what about Renee?" I asked.

Carlisle walked in the door with a phone.

"Well she is on the phone waiting to talk to you." He said and handed me the phone.

"oh okay"

(**BOLD=Renee** Bella)

"Hello?"

**"Bella?"**

"Yeah mom I just woke up."

"**Oh baby, are you okay?"**

"Yeah I'm just fine, just a broken leg and a couple of ribs."

**"Oh my poor baby, I'm coming to see you tomorrow."**

"Oh mom I'm fine, I'll get my casts off in a couple of weeks, and I have court date in a month."

"**Isabella, I'm coming over there weather you like it or not. Then after the court date your coming home with me."**

I was not!

"Mom, I'm staying here, Edward and his family can take care of me. His mom already see's me as a second daughter."

**"Isabella , I'm not leaving you there all by yourself. That boy left you once right? How do you know that he will not do it again?"**

I looked at Edwards face and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Now mom, I am staying here weather you like it or not. And Edward will never leave me again!"

**"Isabella Marie Sawn, you will not talk to me like that. You will show me some respect, you got that? And I'll be there tomorrow at 6. and then after your court date your coming to live with me in Florida."**

"No I will not, you know I deserve some respect, too. And I will stay here in forks with Edwards family. You can come and see me but I'm not leaving."

**" Isabella Marie-."**

She said before I hung up the phone. Edward grabbed the phone and thru it to Emmett. I started crying AGAIN! what is wrong with me! But all I know is that I'm never leaving forks without Edward.

"Are you okay, love?" Edward asked.

"No it's just that I love my mother dearly, but it's just that she only cares about herself. I want to make her happy and all but I don't want to leave."

He came on the bed and cradled me like a little baby. My ribs hurt but I ignored the pain. I guess they saw the pain because he let go of me.

"It's okay, love everything will be just fine." He said.

"So how is my lil sis?" Emmett asked.

"Fine"

"Oh I can't wait to take you shopping for all your new clothes!" Alice said jumping up and down like a little school girl.

"No Alice." I said.

"Oh please?" She begged.

"Alice, Bella is still in the hospital with broken ribs and a broken leg. And you want to take her shopping?" Edward asked.

"Yeah even without the broken leg and ribs she still trips over thin air." Emmett said.

"Shut it." Edward growled.

I hid my face into Edwards chest.

"Aww, I made little Bella blush." Emmett said.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

All he did was just laugh. I heard a smack probley Alice smacked him in the head.

"OW- hey what was that for". Emmett asked.

"For being born." Alice said.

Now that made me laugh.

"Now what are we going to do about my mom?" I asked

"I really don't know." Edward.

I felt tired and I let the blackness take over me.

________________________________________________________________________

**SOOOO SORRY THAT ITS BEEN SO LONG!!! I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER STORY PLAYER TOMORROW!!**

**OH AND IF ANYONE HAD A JASPERXBELLA OR AN EMMETTXBELLA STORY PLEASE TELL MY AND I WOULD LOVE TO READ IT!!**


	19. Renee

PLEASE REVIEW SORY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!! **PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL**

______________________________________________________________________

I woke up in the morning around ten. Esme and Emmett were gone, Edward was here and so was Carlisle. But he is my doctor so he had to be here. As soon as my stomach growled Edward went to the hospital food court to get me something to eat. He came back about 45 minutes later with two trays full of food. One had eggs (scrambled), hash browns, bacon, fruit, and a milk carton. The other one had waffles, pancakes, French toast, and a juice box. He placed them on the little hospital bed table.

"Why did you get me all this food? I'm not going to be able to eat all of this" I said.

"I know but you haven't eaten in like two days and I didn't know what to get you" He said with a smile.

"I would of been fine with anything" I said.

I patted that space next to me on the bed and scouted over so that he would have room. He came over and sat down carefully so he did not hurt me. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. I turned on the TV and grabbed a piece of bacon and started to nibble on it. We watched TV for an hour and I was done eating. All I ate was some of my eggs and two pieces of bacon, and I drank my juice cup. Edward sat up and took the rest of the food and thru it out. If that were me I would have kept that. I was so sick and tired of this hospital. All I could do was sit and watch TV, I could not move unless I had to go to the restroom. I could not move my hands because of these stupid I.v 's in them.

It was around three o'clock when Carlisle cam in my room. Edward and I were sitting on the bed watching TV SpongeBob(**BTW I LOVE SPONGBOB) **to be exact.

"You have a visitor" Carlisle said.

"Fine"

And then the worst woman in the world came in: My mother. She came running in, she pulled me into a hug. My ribs were screaming in pain.

"OWWW" I said. She pulled away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, what huts?" She asked.

"Oh its fine just my ribs"

"Hello, Edward" My mom said.

"Renee" Edward nodded.

"Oh honey, when you get out of this hospital you can come with me. We rented this cute house, then after your court date your coming with us to Florida" She said.

"Mom after I come out of the hospital I'm staying with Edward. Carlisle and Esme are there and love having me. Then after court date I'm staying there. Mom I cont leave Forks" I said. Carlisle came in.

"We love having her, she is like a daughter to us" He said.

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well I don't care your coming with me" She said.

I sat up, my ribs hurt but I ignored them.

"Mom I love you dearly but I'm staying with Edward and that's it" I said and rested me head on Edwards shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me gently so that he did not hurt me.

"You" She spat and pointed at Edward. "What did you do to my daughter? She wants to stay here because of you! You even left her once and broke her heart. And your probley going to do it again" She yelled at him. Edward had a sad look on his face. I could practically feel the sadness coming off of him, and I'm no Jasper. I rubbed his arm.

"Don't listen to her" I whispered to him to low for my mom to hear. I kissed his cheek.

"You leave him out of this, this is between you and me. Edward has been nothing but loving to me. And yell at him one more time and ill have Emmett escort you out" I said, I was really mad

"Somebody call me" I head Emmett say as he walked in the door. Renee's eyes about popped out of her head seeing Emmett so huge. But quickly she put back on her poker face.

"And you are?" She asked.

"I'm Emmett Bella's big bro slash body guard" He said and flexed his muscles.

"Now mom, I'm staying with Edward" I stated. She let out a "humph" And walked out the door. She stopped in the frame of the door and turned around and looked at me in the eyes.

"You will come with me, Isabella" She said and walked out.

"Dude, tour mom is a wacko" Emmett said while sitting down in the chair.

"I don't know what happened to he! She was all nice and now, BANG, she is all mean. I don't know" I said.

"It's okay love, everything will be okay" Edward said.

"Let's just hope."

"Go to sleep love, I'll be here when you wake up"

"Goodnight, Edward. Goodnight, Emmett" I said still remember Emmett being in the room.

"Sweet dreams lil' sis" I heard him say. Then someone kissed me forehead. I curled up into Edwards chest and Edward hummed my lullaby. And I let the blackness take over.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO IS PUTTING UP WITH ME AND READING MY STORIES! I WANT TO TAKE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THEM. I ALMOST HAVE 100 REVIEWS, JUST THREE MORE!!!:D**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL**

**EMMETT OR EDWARD**


	20. Questions

**THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS WHOOO HOOO**

**PLEASE DO MY POLL ITS JUST FOR FUN!**

_____________________________________________________________

**EPOV**

I laid with my Bella by my side. I was still mad about what Charlie did, even if he was drunk he had no right to hurt my Bella. I looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Edward." She mumbled and turned. This reminded me so much of the James situation.

_Edward _I heard Emmett's thoughts enter my head snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you smell Bella's moms sent? It smelt kinda like vampire."

What with Victoria, Laurent, and James dead. Who would want to harm my Bella?

"What?" I asked again dumbley.

"Okay Bella's mom smells like a vampire." He said slowly acting like i was dumb.

"Call everyone and tell them that there might be a vampire among us. I'll call the Wolves." I said.

Emmett ran out the door in human speed. I grabbed my cell phone from my back pocket, and called Jacob. He answered on the thired ring.

( **Edward** Jake)

"Hello?"

**"Hello Jacob, its Edward."**

"What do you want leach?"

I sighed **" Look Bella is in the hospital-"**

"What!?!?! How did she get in there?!?! If you hurt her i swear-"

I had to cut him off. **"Jacob i did not hurt her. Charlie actually hurt her, he was drunk and hurt her."**

"No he did not, why would you blame Charlie for such a thing?"

**"Jacob I did not do anything. You can ask Seth, Billy anyone and they will tell you the Charlie beat Bella."**

" Hold on" He said and about a minute later he came back on the phone.

"So your right Bloodsucker, now what do you want?"

**" Well Renee visited Bella in the hospital today. Bella didn't want to go back to Florida and Renee started to get mad and she was nasty. But when she left her scent was mixed with vampire and it was not from my family. But Victoria, James, and Laurent dead who would want Bella?" I explained**

"Okay Bloodsucker we'll keep an eye out. I'll tell Sam but if you find or smell something call me."

**"Okay, Bye, Jacob."**

"Wait! And tell Bella i said get well."

**"Okay will do." **

And with that i hung up. Bella's heart started to speed up and she was waking up. I was NOT going to tell Bella about this, because she did not need all of this on her. She opened her eyes and looked at me and smiled. I kissed her forehead and asked.

"Have a good nap, Love?"

"Yep, but i had to weirdest dream." She said with a confused face.

"What was it about?" I asked her.

"It was like my mom was with a vampire and that's why she was acting so mean to me. And like she was with a group of newborns and there leader was Victoria but she died sothe leader now is Melissa. She was using my mom to get me." She said.

Shock went on my face that is exactly whats going on. What was she physic or something. First when Victoria took her and now this what in the world was going on. Her face had a confused look on it.

"What?" She asked. I sighed i guess i should tell her.

"Bella when you fell asleep me and Emmett found out that your mothers scent was mixed with vampire and non form my family. We think that there are other vampires out there for you. I call Jacob and told him he said that he wll tell Sam and that they will keep a look out. Oh and he said get well."

"WHAT?!?! So your saying that my dream was like the future? What am i Alice or something?" She asked " And another vampire is trying to get me. Why cant they just get a life and leave me alone."

"I know Bella" I said and held her close " Maybe if i never came in your life it would have been better"

She gasped and wiggled out of my hold. She looked up at me with anger in her eyes.

"Edward Cullan you will never say that again! You are the best thing that has happened in my life. If it wasn't for you i would be home reading and nothing to do. And i would never have found someone as good as you to love." She said and kissed me. She meant every word and that made my dead heart beat. She was my soul mate and i was never letting her go or get hurt.

"I love you, My Bella." I said and barred my head in her hair smelling it. She smelt like strawberries.

"I love you too, Edward." She said.

That clan can come but we'll be ready for them. For now on Bella was never going to haft to worry. I just hope that we'll all survive this thing.

_______________________________________**__________________________**

**I KNOW YOU ALL PROBLEY HATE ME FOR UPDATING SO LATE AND I'M REALLY SORRY!! I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR PLAYER UP ON FRIDAY!**

**AND I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THE CALL UP ON SATURDAY!**

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW**


	21. Melissa

**SORY FOR NOT UPDATEING IN SUCH A LONG TIME. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND THANKS FOR READING.**

**BPOV**

_2 weeks later_

It's been two weeks since the Charlie and Renee situation. I was feeling happy today because of two reasons. One, I was getting this stupid rib cast off. It was so itchy, I could barely sleep, breath, or move with this thing on. Reason two, I was going home with Edward. This hospital is so boring in the morning all I could watch is Dora the explore. I mean I hate that show and who ever created it. It was about two in the afternoon when Carlisle came in.

"Where is Edward?" I asked.

"He should be here in a couple of minutes with a wheelchair for you." He said.

oh, okay, a few minutes later like Carlisle said Edward came in with a wheelchair. He helped me in the wheelchair, I complained as usual but he just ignored me. When I was all nice and comfy in my wheelchair he decided to speak.

"Okay, just wait here while I get the Volvo" He said.

"Nah, ah, ah" I heard Emmett as he walked into the room holding a set of keys that looked like the keys to my truck.

"Remember our little game of truth or dare. You will be driving Bella here's truck till its dead and gone, so here you go" He said as he tossed the keys the keys to my truck. Edward was mad and grabbed the keys and walked out the door mumbling something like how he hates Emmett. And what can I do? All I could do was sit and wait.

**EPOV**

I hate Emmett, he made me ride this thing that Bella's calls a truck. I walked out of the hospital as fast as I could in human speed. I stuck the key in the car door, but I smelt something. I stuck my head up and sniffed the air again. Vampire. I turned around quickly, I looked in the back of the truck to see a Vampire. She stood up and jumped out of the truck and stood in front of me. She was about 5'4, she had brown hair with bright red streaks in her hair. She had red eyes and dressed in the latest clothes.

_' Hmm maybe when I kill the girl he will be mine.'_ She thought. I growled and hissed loudly.

"You are not going to do anything to my Bella" I growled as she smirked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh I'm Melissa, I'm Victoria's sister. You see you killer her and her mate and now I will kill her like Victoria wanted too" She said as I growled loudly.

"You will not touch her, and if you do I'll burn your pieces myself and you'll be just like your sister"

_' Hey Edward, you okay' _Emmett thought. Emmett looked at Melissa confused, and Melissa looked at Emmett like he was the last man alive.

"Who are you?" Melissa asked as she stroked her fingers over Emmett's arm trying to act sexy.

_'Who the hell is she?' _Emmett thought.

Emmett stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm Emmett and you are?" He asked.

"Melissa and nice to meet you Emmett" She said as she stuck her hand out to shake his. Emmett looked at me.

_'Can I shake it' _He asked me in his mind. I shook my head no.

"Melissa here is Victoria's sister-" Emmet growled "- And she wants to kill Bella" I said as I some people would ask you to go shopping.

"WHAT?!?!" He yelled as he pinned her up to a car "You touch my lil' sis and you will die! You got that, even if you look at her and she tells me ill rip your eyes out and shove them down your throat. " He yelled at her.

_'Dang, he looks sexy when he is angry' _Melissa thought. I chuckled at her thoughts, and Emmett and Melissa looked at me.

"NOW SCRAME, AND NEVER COME BACK OR ILL KILL YOU" Emmett said so loud I think china could hear him. Melissa ran like a bat out of hell.

Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose were now at my side all thinking what happened.

"That was Melissa, Victoria's sister. She said that she came to kill Bella because we killed Victoria and her mate." I said and everyone gasped.

"Why?" Esme thought.

_'I already almost lost her twice and now again' _Esme thought.

_'Why didn't I see this' _Alice yelled in her mind.

_' To many emotions!' _Jasper thought.

_'Poor Bella, Charlie, Renee and now this! how much can a girl take' _Carlisle thought.

_'She better not touch my lil' sis or ill rip her apart. I know you can hear me Eddie and you would do the same thing' _Emmett thought.

I frowned at him for calling me Eddie but I smiled at him for being a great big brother.

_' I hope Bella is okay' _Rose thought.

I ran into the hospital to get Bella. When I got to her room she was sleeping in the wheelchair which didn't look comfy. I picked her up and she snuggled into my chest. I kissed her hair, she smelt like strawberries. I went down stairs and put her into her truck. Emmet was in the back making sure that nothing happened to his little sister. I'm glad Emmett and Bella have that relationship like that. When I reached my house I picked her up and ran upstairs and put he in my bed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to my chest. I laid my head in her hair and pretended to fall asleep.

_________________________________________________

**THANKS FOR READING!! PLEASE REVIEW AND VIST MY PROFILE!!**

**THANKS**

**OH AND I NAMED THE TITLE OF A SONG IF U CAN NAME IT U WILL GET A SNEAK PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	22. Letter

**OKAY THE SONG I NAMED IN THE LAST CHAPTER WAS 'DEAD AND GONE' AND ONE OF MY FAV SONGS.**

**_______________________________________________**________________________________

When I woke up it was about ten o'clock. I got up and went and took a shower. I used my strawberry shampoo and conditioner and massaged my scalp. When I got out I wrapped a brown fluffy towel around my self. I found out that i forgot my clothes so I went into Edwards bedroom to see Edward sitting on the bed. His eyes about bulged out of his head when we saw me, and I blushed.

"I-i forgot my c-clothes" I stuttered like an idiot. I grabbed my clothes of the dresser and about ran into the bathroom. I was wearing a blue v neck shirt with a pair of jeans, I pulled my hair into a ponytail and walked out of the bathroom. Edward was still in the same place with the same expression that he wore when i came out in a towel. I walked up to him and snapped my fingers in his face.

"Edward, Edward, EDWARD!" I yelled at him.

"Who, what, when, why, how?" He asked at vampire speed. He looked down at me and smiled, he pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning, love" He said.

"Good morning, Edward" I said.

"How did-" He was cut off by Alice.

"EDWARD" Alice screamed. He picked me up and ran down vampire speed to Alice. Alice was in the kitchen with an envelope in her hands. She handed it to Edward and said.

"This came for you and Bella in the mail." On the front it said.

_Edward and the human _

He slid his finger and opened it. He read it then handed it to me.

_Edward and the human,_

_As you all know you killed my sister and her mate and for that you will pay. If you don't show up at the treaty line tonight at 9 i will kill you and your little human pet. And yes i know about your wearwolve friends. I know you might think its 1 agents 7 but think again. I have created a pack of newborns that will kill you all. And don't think that your little physic 'sister' will help because one of my newborns has the power to block any power from mind-reading to aro's power. I will see you there._

_Melissa_

_P.s (This is for the human) Be prepared to die along with your family._

After I finished reading it, tears started to poor down my cheeks. I looked at my family they all had sad faces on. A hand touch my shoulder, I looked up to see Edward with a smile on his face trying to make me feel better. But it made me feel worse, he was going to get hurt because of me. And with that the blackness took over.

**E POV**

All I could think was of Bella when she came out with only a towel on. The towel barley covered her and she looked so cute when she blushed. I don't know how long I've been thinking of her, because of all a sudden she was in front of my snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Who, what, when, why, how?" I Asked all in vampire speed. I looked down to see that she was wearing a blue v neck shirt with jeans. I loved the color blue on her, i pulled her in to a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, Love" I said.

"Good morning, Edward" She said.

"How did-" i was trying to ask but Alice cut me off.

"EDWARD" Alice screamed.

I picked up Bella and ran down Vampire speed into the kitchen. There was Alice holding an envelop in her hands, she had a terrified look on her face. I grabbed it and looked at it.

_Open it and read it_ Alice thought.

I put my finger under the tab and ripped it open. It read:

_Edward and the human,_

_As you all know you killed my sister and her mate and for that you will pay. If you don't show up at the treaty line tonight at 9 i will kill you and your little human pet. And yes i know about your wearwolve friends. I know you might think its 1 agents 7 but think again. I have created a pack of newborns that will kill you all. And don't think that your little physic 'sister' will help because one of my newborns has the power to block any power from mind-reading to aro's power. I will see you there._

_Melissa_

_P.s (This is for the human) Be prepared to die along with your family._

I was furious no that didn't even cut it. I handed it to Bella and watched her closely. By the time she was done reading she had tears in her eyes. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked up. I smiled she smiled a weak smiled and fainted. Esme gasped but i caught her before she could hit the ground. I placed her on the couch.

"Is she okay?" I asked Carlisle.

"She is fine, she is just in shock" I sighed of relief. I knew what i was going to do i turn around to see Alice holding my cell-phone smiling at what i was going to do next.

I diled his number and he picked up on the thired ring

"Hello?" He asked sounding tired.

"I never thought i would say this but i need your help" I said and looked at my Bella sleeping.

BPOV

I woke up in a daze, i sat up but i laid right back down because the room started spinning. I saw Edward and Carlisle come over to me. The both knelled down and Carlisle check my temature.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine" I lied but i think they caught it.

"Bella" Edward said begging me to tell the truth.

"Okay, okay my head hurts" I said.

"Okay, I'll go and get you something for it" He said and came back a second later with two blue pills and a glass of water. I mumbled a thanks and took the pills out of his hand and took he glass of water and chugged them down.

"Now they might make you tired" He said and with that the blackness once again took over.

**____________________________________________________**

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW**


	23. Help from the Mutt

**OKAY THIS A/N IS IMPORTANT**

**YOU GUYS GET TO PICK OUT THE CHAPTER NAME**

**NOW EITHER REVIEW FOR THE NAME OR PM ME THANKS**

**______________________________________________________________**

**previously on Epov**

_I dialed his number and he picked up on the third ring._

_"Hello?" He asked sounding tired._

_"I never thought i would say this but i need your help." I said and looked at my Bella sleeping._

"HA HA, i thought i would never live to see the day for when a bloodsucker needs a _wearwolf's _help." He spoke as he laughed. He was testing my Patience if this wasn't for Bella i would have hung up.

"Jacob." I sneered at him. He stopped laughing at once, I smirked. "I'm calling for you to come and watch Bella." I said.

"Why? She is your girlfriend, I mean your all like god for bid if a wearwolf should hang out with her." He said

"Look dog ,I ran into Victoria's sister her name is Melissa. She wants to meet us at the treaty line, and yes she knows you guys are werewolf's. She sent a letter to us saying if we don't that she will kill my family. And after Bella read it she fainted she woke up again but she went back to sleep." I said.

"Crap." He muttered " I'll tell sam that and they will be at the treaty line. What time are we sopost to be their?" He asked.

"Nine tonight."

"Great just great I'll be at your house at eight ok?"

"Thats fine Jacob, Good-bye." I was just about to hang up before he said something.

"WAIT!" He yelled through the phone.

"What?" I ask getting annoyed.

"I want food when i get there." He said and hung up.

I groaned as i sat down next to my Bella. I picked her up and laid her in my lap..well her face was in my lap, I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Edward." She mumbled with a smile on her face. I smile and kissed her head.

It was 7:30 already and Bella was still asleep. Esme was cooking chicken, soup, hamburgers, and much more for the stupid mutt. I told her that she didn't haft to make that much be she said that she wanted to because she loves cooking. All of a sudden the door burst open, I got up in a swift movement but i was careful so that i didn't wake up my Bella. I crouched protectively in front of Bella waiting for a fight. I look to see that its the stupid mutt in the door way.

_Man whats wrong with him. He looks like he thought i was a vampire or something, stupid bloodsucker._ Jacob thought.

I growled at his thoughts. he looked over at me and smile because he knows that i heard his him. He went and sat in the chair while putting the t.v on. I knew that was going to wake up Bella so i picked her up, ran up stairs and put her on my bed. I covered her with the sheets and she snuggled with a pillow. I went back down stairs to see that everyone was in the living room. I listen to there thoughts.

_UGH! the stupid mutt is here. _- Rose

_Shawty had them apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur (with the fur). The whole club was looking at her, she hit the floor. _- Emmett. I laughed at his thoughts.

_I cant see because of the dog- _Alice.

_I hope he likes the food- _Esme

_I wonder how Bella is doing- _Carlisle

_Maybe i need to teach these dogs how to fight newborns-_ Jasper

I thought about that we could all use a lesson in that.

"I think you should, Jasper." I said. Everyone looked at me with a confused look.

"should what?" Alice asked because she cant see the future because of the dogs.

"That Jasper should teach us all a lesson in fighting the new born's, even the The pack could pick up a few pointers." I said.

everyone nodded there head in agreement.

_I'm going to go ask the pack ill be right back_ _- Jacob thought._

I nodded my head. He got up and ran out side a couple of seconds later we heard a howl.

I didn't listen to there conversation, we all waited for him to come back. He came back in a pair of jean shorts and that's it no shirt, I growled.

"Get some clothes on." I said but more like a growl.

"Sure, sure. Oh and Sam says yes, the pack will meet you guys up there in fifteen minutes." He said as he sat down.

"Oh jacob, i made you some food." Esme said.

"oh, thanks im starving" He said as he got up.

"No,no sit down Rose will get it for you." She said as she gave Rose a smile. We all cracked a smile at that Rose look like she just got told that she was ugly.

"What why?" She asked.

"Because, Jacob is the guest and you are not. Now go get him some food." Esme said and pointed to the kitchen.

She "humphed" got up and went into the kitchen. About a minute later she came back out with a paper plate that had chicken,corn, a hamburger, and a soda. She gave it to Jacob.

"What about sliverwear?" He asked being a smarta**. About 5 seconds later A sliver fork and knife went flying and landed on jacob's plate almost spilling it over.

"There" Rose yelled, she came back and sat down in Emmett's lap. He wrapped his arms around her trying to clam her down.

_I wonder if there is venom in it? Maybe she put something in it like glass or something like that? Did she Edward? _He asked me in his thoughts. I shook my head telling him no.

He started to chow down into the food. He really looked like a dog when he did that about two minutes later he was done. I check the clock it was ten to eight we better get going. I stood up and so did the rest of the family. We ran to the treaty line wear stood nine wolfs-Sam, Seth, Quil, Paul, Collin, Jared, Leah, Embry, and Brady,the pack grew alot.

_What bloodsucker is going to show us how to fight these newborns._ Thought Sam the pack leader.

"My brother Jasper, please stand forward Jasper." I said as Jasper stood forward.

_Your telling me that the leach that almost kill Bella is going to teach us how to fight. _Quil though as he barked a laugh.

"Watch it mutt, you either listen or you can die, but i like the second choice better." I said, and that shut him up.

Jasper started talking.

"Okay here are some tips now listen well and good, okay? First, Never leave your back open if they bite you it will hurt really bad and you will become on of us **( I know in other stories that if a vampire bites a wearwolf that the wearwolf will die. but that's not going to happen in my story so go along with it :D ) **After he said that all the wearwolf were now afraid. Second, don't get your self's cornered you do that and in a matter of three days you will be one of us. Y'all know how to kill a vampire right?" He asked. All of them shook there heads as to saying yes. "Good that's good, now im going to fight Emmett showing that even if you are strong that you need to have brains, too." Jasper Stood in fighting position, and so did Emmett.

They circled each-other for a couple of second before Emmett charged at jasper. Jasper being the smart one went to the left at the right time grabbed Emmett spined him and through him into a tree witch cracked in haft. But before Emmett had the time to stand up Jasper jumped on his back and put his teeth to his throat.

"Got yah" Jasper said.

"OH come on that's not fair he cheated" Emmett wined like a big baby. The wolfs were having a conversation in their head witch i didn't listen to. I check my watch it said it was 8:55. I looked at Alice who nodded.

"Its time" She said.

_Can we break the treaty for this fight?_ Sam asked me well thought actually.

"He wants to know if he can brake the treaty" I asked Carlisle.

He nodded his head to Sam. They went over the line one by one but when it came to quil he put one paw over the line then back, over and back like he was doing the hokey-poky or something. Paul nudged him with his side telling him to come on, he went over. They all stood in a line and so did we. I sniffed the air and caught her sent.

Let the games begin.

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Whao long chapter!! thats for reading and PLEASE review!**

**im disappointed in you guys i only got like 6 review in the last chapter. Now i need 10 reviews b4 i update again.**

**thanks for reading**

**oh and do my poll its for this story.**

**REVIEW!!**


	24. Let The Games Begin

**OKAY I NAME CHAPTER 23 IT IS NOW CALL *DRUM ROLL* : HELP FROM THE MUTT**

**THANKS WeLoVeTwIlIgHt212 FOR THE SUGGESTION**

**NOW IM DOING THE SAME THING YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO NAME THIS CHAPTER!!**

**_______________________________________________**

**BPOV (AFTER EDWARD LEAVES)**

I woke up in Edwards bed, but Edward was not with me. That surprised me because we is always here when i wake up. I got up, opened the door and went down stairs, i tripped on the last step but other then that I'm fine. I looked around to see if I could find Edward but he wasn't here. But I did find someone else, Jake, Why was he here? I checked the clock it flashed 8:50. Holy crow, what about the fight with Melissa tonight. I tried to go out the back door but in front of me was a russet colored wolf shaking his huge head.

"I need to get to Edward." I said knowing that he could very well hear me.

He just shook head telling me no.

I sighed. "Is the rest of the pack with them?" I asked.

His head shook up and down. Great, the rest of the pack were fighting and possibly getting hurt because of me. I sat down in the grass with my hand in my hair. About a minute later Jake phrased back into his normal self and was next rubbing my hair.

"Its okay bells, everyone will be just fine." He said.

"No its not. What if somebody gets hurt or dies because of me?"

All he did was pick me up bridal style.

"Put me down Jacob Black!" I yelled hitting his chest probably giving myself a bruise.

"Nope." He said popping his lips on the 'p'.

He went inside the house and dropped me on the couch, I mean literally dropped me on the couch. He sat down on the recliner and put on the T.V. my stomach growled, Jake smirked at me, i blushed. I got up to go get something to eat, I went into the kitchen and get some pops cereal. I poured it into a bowl and poured in the milk. I looked at the clock it flashed 9:00, I prayed to god that my family would be okay(including the pack). After that i thought in my head.

Let the games begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

EPOV

PREVIOUSLY

_I check my watch it said it was 8:55. I looked at Alice who nodded. _

_"Its time" She said._

_Can we break the treaty for this fight? Sam asked me well thought actually._

_"He wants to know if he can brake the treaty" I asked Carlisle._

_He nodded his head to Sam. They went over the line one by one but when it came to quil he put one paw over the line then back, over and back like he was doing the hokey-poky or something. Paul nudged him with his side telling him to come on, he went over. They all stood in a line and so did we. I sniffed the air and caught her sent._

_Let the games begin._

There she was right on time. She had about I think 10 newborns behind her I tried to read her mind but I guess she wasn't kidding about the newborn that could disable powers. She had a smirk on her face.

"So how do you want to do this?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"We can fight or I take the human for a little snack and we leave without a fight." She said. My family and even the wolves growled and snarled at her. "Oh I see the wolves are here, what is she apart of there family too?"

"You wont touch Bella so lets fight." I said as I got into a crouch. And so did the rest my family.

"Then so be it." She said and launched her self at me.

I held my ground and coughed her in mid-air and tackled her into to the ground. It made the ground shake like there was an earth quake, she had no training in fighting because she didn't know what to do next. I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her so hard it popped out. She screamed into the sky, I through her arm into the fire that was already built for the other newborns that have been killed. I ran and jumped on her back taring her head off, I through that into the fire also. One of the wolves I think it was Embry help me with the rest of the pieces. I looked around to see what was going on. Sam had a newborn that he was on top of, Carlisle and Esme were taking on two other newborns. Alice and Jasper had a newborn that they were taring apart. Emmett and Rosalie were taking on a newborn them self's. The other wolfs were taring the other newborns apart. I decide to help Carlisle and Esme i ran and jumped on the newborn. I ripped off his legs and put them into the fire while Esme got the head and one of the wolfs got the torso. There was only a couple of newborns left. I jumpped on a newborn when I realized a new scent in the air.

Freesia.

__________________________________________________________________

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN LOL CLIFTY!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND DO MY POLL ITS FOR THIS STORY**

**THANKS FOR READIN**


	25. Reality

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed**

______________________________________________

BPOV

When I was done eating my cereal, I put the bowl into the sink. I sat onto  
the barstool think of ways to get out of here and go find Edward. I heard a  
noise and I jumped in my seat. I looked around to see what that noise was. It  
was just Jake snoring on the couch. I took that as my chance, I went upstairs  
put on some sweats with a shirt and a sweatshirt. I ran down the stairs just  
tripping on the last step but that didn't wake up Jake. Thank you god. I went  
to the back door, opened it slowly and closed it softly. I ran to the treaty  
live tripping a couple of time over tree roots. I got there to see Edward with  
his back to me. I sighed in relief that he was okay. The wolves were throwing  
pieces of vampire into a fire. Carlisle and Esme were attacking a newborn. As  
were Jasper and Alice. I saw a blur then I passed out.

Jacob POV

I was dreaming that Bella was my imprintee, but then I woke up to see that I  
was on the floor. I stood up quickly I looked around to find Bella, but I  
didn't see her. I ran up the stairs and checked every room. She wasn't there,  
and that could only mean one thing.

I ran back down stairs and out the door. I phrased and ran to the treaty  
line.

EPOV

I looked around to see MY Bella standing there in sweats and a sweat shirt.  
How could this dog let her out of the house. I swear he couldn't take care of  
a fish! I saw that a vampire got away from a werewolf and Rose tried to grab  
him, but he just got away. I grabbed my Bella and hit her head so that she was  
out cold.

"Let go of her." I hissed at the newborn.

"Why should I? She would make a great snack." He said and put his teeth to  
her neck.

_She smells so good, maybe I should change her and make her my mate_. He  
thought.

I growled at his thoughts, he just smirked. Then he did the thing  
that I never thought he would do. He snuck his teeth into her neck, we all  
stood, immobile. There was my Bella getting the life suck out of her,  
literally. But before I, or any of the wolves, could do anything a russet wolf  
jumped on the newborns back.

_I got him, you go and help Bella._ He thought, I realized that the wolf was  
Jacob. I nodded my head and went to my Bella's side. Blood was coming out of  
the puncher holes of where he bit her, I held my breath just in case. I looked  
around to notice that Jasper was missing.

"Edward." Carlisle called. "Get her to the house, so I can check on he  
there."

I pick up my Bella in my arms arm's and started running to the house. There  
she laid in my arms doing nothing, not screaming, not thrashing, just nothing.  
I got to the house and laid her on the bed, in my room. Carlisle came in with  
an I.V, he stuck the needle into her wrist and the fluids went into her  
system.

_I don't think he got any venom into her blood stream._ He thought.

I was happy  
about that, because I didn't want to have to go through that again. I sat in  
the chair next to her, holding her hand while Carlisle hooked up some more  
machines. Finally about 30 minutes later he was done.

_She should be up my tomorrow, I put some sleeping medication in her I.V so  
that she could sleep._ He thought, I nodded my head. He walked out the door, I  
sat up and kissed her forehead. I went back downstairs to see that the whole  
pack was in my living room.

"What do you want dogs?" I hissed.

"Whoa, chill out, bloodsucker we were wondering how Bella was doing." Seth I  
think asked.

"Fine, she would not been hurt if someone didn't fall asleep." I said and  
looked at Jacob. He had a sad face on, but I didn't feel sorry for him.

"Look, I'm sorry that I fell asleep, but is Bella going to become a  
bloodsucker?" He asked.

"No venom got into her bloodstream. She is now sleeping, she'll be up by  
tomorrow." I said.

"Okay, let's go guys." Sam said as they went out the back door.

I sat down on the sofa as everybody else took their seats.

"Man, twice that was twice she got bitten by a vampire. I think god is trying  
to tell you something." Emmett said.

"Oh, just shut up." I said.

Oh you know you want her to be a vampire. Emmett thought. I went over there  
and smacked him upside his head. I ran out the back door and went to our  
meadow and just laid there to think about my Bella.  
___________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading and please review**

**and i would like to thank my beta. please vote on my poll**

**oh and you guys are going to name this chapter so please review your suggestions!!**


	26. We Will Meet Again

_Well me again (we will meet again)  
I know we will (we will meet again)  
On my heart its written (we will meet again)  
_

_We will meet again- Journey_

_B__eep Beep Beep_

Ugh, turn off the alarm clock.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Will somebody turn off that dang alarm clock off!

_Beep Beep Beep_

I guess I'm going to haft to do it myself! I reached my hand to shut my alarm clock but my hand was stuck. I opened my eyes to look at my hand, and there it was an I.V in it. I started getting woozy, i shook my head. I opened my other eye to see that Edward was in the corner sitting in a chair acting like he was asleep. I tried to remember what happened last night. Then it came to me, The Cullen's and The pack fighting the newborns, me escaping Jake to find Edward, me seeing Edward then i blacked out.

"Edward." I crocked out. His eyes snapped open and less then a second later he was right by my side.

"Oh, Bella your okay." He said and cradled me into his chest.

"What happened?"

"Well Jacob fell asleep and you escaped, a newborn got to you before anyone could of grabbed him. He bit you-" I cut him off.

"So I'm a vampire?"

"No, thank god, the venom did not get into your system and we brought you back here and you have been asleep ever since."

Dang it, i though i was going to be a vampire. Man, i can never get a break can i?

"But why Bella, why would you risk yourself like that?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay, Because i could not see you get hurt over me."

"Bella I'm fine, I was worried about you. And when he bit you i thought that he would take you away from me. You are my life i can not live without you." He said.

"I'm sorry Edward" I said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. How do you feel?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I lied but in reality i had a huge headache.

"Isabella tell me the truth." He said.

"Okay, okay, my head hurts a little."

"Only a little?" He asked.

"Okay alot."

"Carlisle!" He called out.

Carlisle was by my side in less then two seconds, putting some stuff in my I.V bag. I felt my eyes drop.

"Go to sleep I'll be here when you wake up." He said.

And with that i let the darkness take over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_3 days later_

Its been 3 days since the Renee situation. Edward and the family were out hunting, Edward gave me direct orders to stay home. But do i listen? Nope. I'm now in my truck heading to Charlies house to get the rest of my stuff. Charlie is in jail till the court date, i mean i forgive him but i guess that doesn't cut it. I got to the driveway in pulled in, I got out of my truck, shut the door and walk up to the door. But when i reached the door nob, the door was already unlocked. Okay, that is strange, but when i opened the door i saw something that i didn't want to see in a million years.

**(I would stop there but then that would be mean and the chap would be short)**

There was a Vampire in my living room sucking the life out of someone. I squinted my eyes to see who it was, then i found out. Jake!

"Jake!" I screamed out.

The vampire looked up, i realized that this vampire was my mother. How did my mother turn into a vampire?

"Mom?" I questioned.

"So Isabella you know about our kind. You have been dating a vampire all this time, i can see the bite marks of two vampires on your wrist and neck. Now you have been hanging out with dogs, Isabella i though i taught you better then that. Jake here was a good fighter but now good enough. We will meet again Isabella" She said and after she was done taking she was gone in a flash.

I ran to jake's side.

"Jake wake up." I said as i shook him. He was not waking up. Then about five seconds later he started screaming. I got my cell phone out of my pocket and called Sam.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Sam? Its Bella, I need you to get to Charlies house quick." I said.

"Why? Are you okay?"

"I am, but Jake's not. I don't know how but my mother is a vampire and bit Jake"

"Oh-no Is carlisle with you?" He asked.

"No they are out hunting."

"Okay ill be there in a couple of minutes, call Carlisle because we will need him."

"Okay please hurry." I said with tears streaming down my face.

I hung up and called Carlisle.

"Bella? Whats wrong?" He asked concern.

"Carlisle i need you to come to forks now."

"Why?"

"Because my mother is now a vampire and she just bit Jake that's why!" I screamed into my cell-phone.

He cursed. "Okay we will be there in about 30 minutes."

"Okay please hurry." I said and hung up. I looked at Jake he was sweating bullets and started screaming again. I grabbed a towel and started to wipe his face.

"Its going to be okay Jake, I'm here." I said crying.

I prayed that Jake would be okay and waited for help to arrive.

____________________________________

THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!!

OH AND SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES!


	27. Werepire or Vampwolf

Here I was in Edwards car, he was driving to his house where they were treating Jake. I still don't know whats happening to him since he is a Werewolf. He got to the house in 5 minutes flat, you could hear the screams of Jake from a room. Edward picked me up and ran into the house at vampire speed. There was everybody in the living room including the pack, well expect Carlisle, Rose, and Sam. They were probably in the medical room with Jake. We sat down on the couch next to Emmett, I sat on Edward's lap, nobody was talking so I decided to break the silence.

"Whats going to happen to Jake?" I asked. Everyone had a scared look on there face and they were looking at Edward. "Well...."

"Um Bella?" Jasper started "Jake is going to be one of us."

"What? How is that?" I asked.

"Well when a werewolf is bitten by a vampire they become one of us. But the thing we don't know is if he is still going to be a werewolf, and still have his werewolf traits." He said.

How is this possible, so dose he live forever?

"Dose he live forever like you guys?" I asked.

"Yes." Edward answered.

What? That is so not far! I mean my own best friend lives forever and I don't! UGH i think life hates me.

"I cant believe this, my werewolf friend becomes a vampire before I do." I screamed not caring who heard.

"Your not becoming a vampire, Isabella." Edward said in a stern voice.

"Yes I am, what your going to let me get old and die? Besides your not the only vampire I know." I stated.

"We are not having this conversation. Your not becoming a vampire and that's final."

"Whatever Edward." I said and walked away. I fallowed Jake's screams to the room that he was in. He was connected to in I.V and other things. Sam was in the room sleeping, typical. I sat in a chair next to his bed and held his hand.

"Just three more days, Jake." I whispered.

_3 days later_

Jake is so post to wake up today. We all sat in the living room wait for Jake. Then i heard some footsteps I look up to see my Best friend. He was no taller then before so he was about 6'5 or 6'6. He had pale skin but not as pale as the Cullen's, it was about my skin color. He didn't have red eyes, he still had his dark brown eyes I love. He still looked like my best friend but in Vampire form. He decided to speak now.

"So what am i a bloodsucker now?" He asked with a confused face.

"Stop talking about your self like that." Emmett said with a snicker, Jake just growled. I ran up to hug him, but two familler arms caught me.

"Edward let me go!" I yelled at him.

"No he doesn't have control, he could hurt you." He said.

"Let her go, I have control!" Jake yelled at him.

"Let me go!"

"NO!" Edward yelled.

Jake's hand started to tremble, we all knew that sign. About 4 seconds later my best friend was a wolf. He started to growl and snarl at Edward, while Edward put me behind his back. I took the chance and ran to before Edward could catch me, I started to pet his big head, his fur was softer then ever. He leaned into my hand, then he licked the side of my head.

"Jake" I yelled and smacked his head as I wiped the saliva off my head with my sleeve. He barked a laugh then with his head he helped me onto his back. I yelped, as I laid my head into his fur. He smelled like the forest, I could feel Jake move from underneath me. I looked to see he laid down on all fours as he laid his massive head onto his paws - right now he really looked like a dog-. I started to pet the fur on his ear. Then he started to purr like a cat. I looked up to see that Edward looked like he was going to pop a vain, Alice had a smile on her face, Rose was gone along with Emmett, probably to help her calm down. The pack was laughing, Jasper had a confused face on, Carlisle was in his office.

"Whats wrong Edwrad?"I asked.

"Whats wrong? Your asking me whats wrong? Take a good look in the mirror your on a werewolf's back petting his ear!" He yelled as he pointed at me and Jake.

"So and I'm dating a Vampire and Jake is not a werewolf he is a Vamp-wolf" I stated

"Vampwolf?" Edward and the pack all asked at the same time.

"You know haft vampire haft werewolf."

"Oh, but still your petting a dog." Edward said.

"So why is it that you go all crazy with I hang or even talk about Jake. But I'm with a bunch a Vampires all day and that's okay?" I asked getting mad.

"Yes"

Okay now I was really mad well more like angry.

"Are you kidding me!?! Your telling me that I cant hang out with my werewolf friends but I can hang out with a bunch of vampires. You always say that werewolf's are dangerous but they aren't, you hurt me more then Jake has." I said now regretting what I said because i knew that was a low blow.

"I know but they dont have control, and I dont want you to get hurt." He said sadly.

"Edward, when you were gone Jake helped me. The pack is now my family, like you guys are. If you cant get along with the pack, then you cant get along with me" I said as I crossed my arms. Jake barked saying that I was right, the rest of the pack were 'whooping'.

"I never knew that they were like that to you." He said

I got off of Jake's back with a little help from Seth, and went and hugged Edward.

"I love you, but you can't keep me from my other family." I said.

He kissed my head as he sighed. "I thought that if you were with them that you would get hurt. But Jacob right now just showed me that you wouldnt, so I expect him as a part of your family." He said as he smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered and kissed him.

Could anybody be more happy?

____________________________________________________________________

**HEY GUYS! CAN U GUYS NOMINATE MY STORIES FOR AN TWILIGT AWARDS PLEASE! HERE IS THE LINK!**

www(dot)**goldenchocolateadwards(dot)webs(dot)com**

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!r!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND VIST MY POLL.**

**THANKS! :D**


	28. Dinner

_One month later_

It's been on month since the Renee has turned into a vampire situation. It's all been good, Jacob has been doing very good as a haft- vampire- haft- werewolf. He still eats food but not as much, he still hunts once a month though. The Cullen's and Sam talked and made a new treaty, it is that The pack can be allowed on The Cullen's land and the Cullen's can be allowed on the packs land as long as they don't hunt on there land. Jake doesn't sleep as vampire, but dose sleep as werewolf, he still hasn't imprinted, but I hope he dose soon. Its a Saturday, Emmett, Jasper, and Jake are playing halo downstairs. Carlisle is in his study doing some more research on Jake. Esme is out in her garden, Rose and Alice are shopping. And as for me, I'm reading. All of a sudden the door busted open, that can only mean on thing: Bella Barbie time. Oh, god kill me now.

"Bella, I got you this cute dress at the mall, and your going to wear it for your date." Alice said holding a midnight blue dress that looked a little too short. Wait back up, what date? Edward was out hunting.

"What are you talking about? I have no date and Edwards out hunting." I stated.

"No silly, he is setting up a date for you, and he told me to get you ready by 7." She said. I check the clock it said that it was four.

"But Alice we have three hours."

"I know!! Go get in the shower, we don't have much time. Hurry, hurry." She said.

I sighed, put my bookmark in were I left off and went into the shower. I let the warm water run over my back, it felt so good. I got my vanilla shampoo,(Because they ran out of strawberry at the store) poured it into my hands and rubbed it into my scalp. I massaged my scalp, then rinsed it out. I did the same thing with my conditioner. I turned off the shower and got out, I grabbed a big fluffy towel and wrapped it around my self. I didn't even have time to open the door, Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the bathroom. There I was standing in the middle of her room with only a towel wrapped around me. She handed me something, a midnight blue bra and matching underwear set. I blushed at this, now where was I so post to change into this.

"Um, Alice, where am I so post to change?" I asked.

"Um, where you are standing." she said.

"What? Ugh fine just turn around." I said as I twirled my index finger.

"Okay." She said and turned around. I took my towled and put on my underwear, then I put on my bra.

"oh that set looks great on you" She said. I blushed at her comment. She tossed the dress at me and I put it on. After that she grabbed me and out me into a chair. She did my make up while Rose did my hair. After i dont know how long she told me that she was done. I got up and looked into the mirror, I looked......beautiful. I had on a blue dress that had a 'v' neck and some beading on it. It was a little too short for my liking but I'll haft to deal with it. My hair was down, they put some highlights in it and curled it. I had on some clear lip gloss, mascara, and some blue eyeshadow.

Rose handed me some black flats with rhinestones on them, I slipped them on.

"Hurry Bella, Edward is waiting for you downstairs." Alice said. I could feel my heart beat faster and faster. I steeped out side the door slowly and walked down the stairs. And there was Edward he had on a blue button down, with black pants, and black shoes.

"You look beautiful, Love." He said.

I blushed. "Thank you." I mumbled.

We headed off outside where I could see a limo. A LIMO.

"Um, Edward why did you get a limo?"

"Because tonight is a special night." He said as he opened the door for the limo.

"Where to folks?" The driver asked. Hey I know that voice.

"Emmet?" I asked.

"Hey belly-boo, Eddie." He said. Edward slapped him upside his head knocking off his hat in the process.

"HEY, no touchie" Emmett said as he wagged his finger.

"Yah then dont call me Eddie." He said.

"Okay whatever." Emmett said and drove off.

It took about 15 minutes to get to where we were, I couldn't see because the windows were tinted.

Emmett came out and opened the door for us, I mumbled a thank you.

"Good luck." Emmett said. Good luck? Why dose dinner haft to do with luck. I saw Edward whisper something in vampire speed so that I didn't have a chance of hearing what he was saying. When he was done talking he lead me to the restaurant. I read the sign. _La Bella Itallian, _Awww this is where we had our first date.

"How many?" The guy asked looking at me up and down, I cringed into Edward. Edward wrapped his arm around me and shot daggers at him.

"Cullen." Edward growled.

The guy nodded his head and lead us to a table where we had a great view of the sunset. The waitress came over with two bowls: one with mushroom ravioli and one with soup. She put them down in front of me and left, I looked at Edward with a confused face, he just nodded. I dug in, the ravioli he great, we talked about what happened in the last month.

"Bella, you know I love you right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said getting scared.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Stand up-" He said, i did as he said. he stood up to and knelled down on one knee, and got something out of his back pocket. "And marry me?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**HEY GUYS COULD YOU PLEASE NOMINATE MY STORY!! PLEASE!! THANKS YOU FOR THE PEOPLE THAT DID, I LOVE YOU GUYS!! HERE IS TE LINK:**

www(dot)goldenchocolateadwards(dot)webs(dot)com/

**HE POPPED THE QUESTION!!! PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEW!**

**OH AND MY POLL ENDS TOMARROW SO GO AND VOTE!!**


	29. Not Normal

EPOV

Okay I got the dinner done, now all I have to do is get ready, which won't  
take long. Today, is the day, I'm going to ask Isabella Marie Swan to marry  
me. Hopefully, she'll say yes and not turn me down. Right now I'm driving back  
from the restaurant, I'm about less then 6 minutes from my house. I drove up  
the 2 mile long driveway and into the garage, because I won't be needing the  
Volvo for today. I got out and raced up to my room. On the way past Alices'  
room I could here Bella auguring with Alice because the dress was to short.  
When I walked through the door I found an outfit on my bed with a note, it  
said:

_Edward,_

Wear this you will look great in this. And if you don't wear it you will find  
your Volvo on the bottom of the Atlantic ocean.

- Love, Alice  
  
Alice, Alice, Alice, what am I going to do with her. I sighed and went and  
took a quick shower. After, I was done I wrapped the towel around my waist and  
ran into my bedroom. I put on the blue button down shirt, with the black  
pants, and shoes.

_Okay, she is done, go to the bottom of the step and wait for her_. Alice  
thought.

I did as I was told, and waited for Bella at the bottom of the steps. I heard  
Alice's door open and I was blasted with Bella's scent. It was a mix between  
vanilla, strawberry, and freesia. The vanilla was new, but it made her smell  
even more mouthwatering. She started down the stairs, and when I saw her,  
nothing on the earth, vampire or human, could be compered to her. She looked  
stunning in her midnight blue dress. I know I would always love that color on  
her. It had some beading on the neckline, and she wore black flats that had 3  
rhinestones on them. She looked so beautiful, I couldn't put words to her. She  
looked like an angel sent from heaven just from me. When she came down on the  
last step I wrapped my arm around her.

"You look beautiful, Love." I whispered in her ear.

She blushed, and mumbled a thank you.

We headed out side to the limo, yes a limo. I heard Bella gasp when she saw  
it.

"Um, Edward why did you get a limo?" She asked.

"Because tonight is a special night." I said as I opened the door for her.

"Where to folks?" Emmett asked. Yes, Emmett was the limo driver, when I told  
them that I would be getting a limo he begged me to be the driver.

"Emmet?" Bella asked.

"Hey Belly-Boo, Eddie." He said as he turned around to look at us.

_Dang! Bella looks hot!!! Man, Edward is one lucky man. I wonder what she  
would look like without the dress?_ He thought. I smacked him upside the head, knocking his hat off,  
and growled too lightly for Bella to hear.

"HEY, no touche" Emmett said as he wagged his finger.

"Yeah, then don't call me Eddie." I said.

"Okay whatever." Emmett said and drove off.

It took about 15 minutes to get to where we were, Bella just rested her head  
into my chest while I ran my fingers through her hair.

Emmett came out and opened the door for us, Bella mumbled another thank you.

"Good luck." Emmett said. Bella looked at him confused.

"You idiot, your not so post to say 'good luck' she doesn't know I'm going to  
propose to her." I told him at vampire speed so Bella couldn't have the chance  
to hear me.

I wrapped my arm around Bella and lead her into the restaurant.

"How many?" The guy asked looking at Bella up and down, she cringed into me.  
His thoughts were repulsive, I glared at him.

"Cullen." I growled.

The guy nodded his head and lead us to a table where we had a great view of  
the sunset. The waitress came over with two bowls: one with mushroom ravioli  
and one with soup. She put them down in front of Bella and left, she looked at  
me confused, I just nodded saying that it was okay. She dug into the ravioli,  
and we talked about what happened in the last month. I knew I had to do it  
now, it was now or never.

"Bella, you know I love you right?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said confused

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Stand up-" I said, she did as I said. I stood up, too, and knelled down on  
one knee, as I got the little velvet box out of my back pocket. "And marry  
me?"

BPOV

Oh my gosh! He wants to marry me?!? I put my hand over my mouth, as I gasped.  
Then if I marry him, does that mean he going to turn me into a vampire? I love  
him with my whole life, and more. I couldn't speak so I just nodded, the smile  
he had could light up the world. He got out the ring and put it onto my ring  
finger, he got up and hugged me as he twirled me around. I heard people  
clapping behind us. He sat down, and pulled me onto his lap. I stuck my hand  
up and admired the ring, it was so beautiful. I had one large round diamond  
with two smaller diamonds next to it, the band was gold and had smaller  
diamonds in it going around the ring. This must of cost a more then 50 grand!

"Edward, how much did this cost?" I asked.

"Nothing my love, it was my mothers engagement ring." He said as he kissed my  
neck. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? no. I love it!"

"Well I'm glad my love, now I can call you mine."

"I will always be yours" I said to him as I looked at him in the eyes. He  
just smiled and pecked me onto the lips. I sighed and laid my head into his  
chest.

"I cant wait to be married to you" He said.

"Me, too. Bella Cullen does have a ring to it, don't you think?"

"I love it."

You know when I moved to forks I never would of thought that I would get  
engaged. I never though that my fiancée would be a vampire or my best friend  
would be a werewolf/vampire. I just though that I would be a normal girl, and  
have a normal life. I thought that I would go to school, come home, do  
homework, cook dinner, and go to bed. Then a couple of years later I would go  
back home to my mother and live a normal teenage life. But you know what?

I'm not normal nor will I ever be. And nor do I want to be.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading and all of your reviews!!!**

**please review!!**

**and i would like to thank my beta :WeLoVeTwIlIgHt212 (thank you)**


	30. Alice

When we were done with dinner, Edward paid, paying no attention to the lady who was flirting with him. I mean come on he just proposed to me! Are you that desperate? We walked out of the restaurant, and to my surprise the volvo was in the parking lot. Yes, Edward can drive his volvo because mine died. How did it die? Well Jake used it, unaware of his newborn strength he broke it. So now I have no car. Edward is planing on buying me one, even when I told him not to. We drove home in silence, just holding each others hand. When we got home, Alice was in the living room bouncing with excitement.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! You said yes!! Let me see the ring!" She yelled as she yanked my hand up to see the ring. "Ohhhh its soooo pretty! Oh please let me be your wedding planer! Please! Please! Please!!"

I sighed as I looked up at Edward for some help. All he did was kissed my  
forehead and said:

"Do whatever you want to do." Ugh no help at all.

"Okay Alice-"

"EEEEPPPPPPPP!!" She squealed.

Okay will she stop, my ears are ringing right now.

"But it has to be a small wedding, you can"t invite the whole town."

"Okay! When do you want to have it?"

"Edward?" I asked.

"I don't care, as long as I'm marring you."

"I always wanted to have a March wedding."

"Oh! I got it! It will be march 7th." Alice said. I guess she looked into the future.

"Okay that's great you have 8 months to plan our wedding." I said.

"Okay that will be enough time. I'm going to go look for cakes on-line. I already know what the theme is going to be: red and white!" Alice said as she raced upstairs.

Me and Edward went into his room. I grabbed my Pjs and changed into the bathroom. I came out, put my dirty clothes into the laundry, and went back into Edwards room. Edward was in some sleep pants with no shirt on. I stopped breathing, and my heart about raced out of my chest. Edward chuckled, as I blushed, I laid on the bed. Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. He hummed my lullaby as I fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up early, but just laid there thinking. Thinking about that my mother is a vampire and just turned my best friend into a werewolf slash vampire. My dad is in jail because he got drunk and started hitting me for no reason. How my dad will not be able to walk me down the asle because he is in jail. My mom might come back to kill me. I just got engaged to the most wonderful person on earth. And I just might become a vampire.

"Bella what are you thinking?" Edward asked. of course he would know that I was up.

"Just stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"About the wedding, and about my dad."

"Oh." Is all he had to say.

I got up out of bed and went to take shower. When I was taking a shower I had time to think some more. I though about how my dad is supposed to walk me down  
the isle but he cant because he is in jail. I know what I'm going to do today. I'm going to that whether Edward says yes or no. After I was done, I put on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. I opened the door to smell... french toast. Yummmmmm. I went down stairs (and not even tripping!!!) to see Esme making the french toast.

"Thank you Esme." I said as I grabbed a plate.

"Your welcome." She smiled as she put some on my plate. I took my plate and sat on a chair next to the counter. That's when I heard Emmett walk in.

"Ewwww what are you eating?" He asked.

"French toast." I replied.

"So its french?"

"I don't know."

"Okay then." He said. Then he did the stupidest thing know to vampires. He grabbed a piece of french toast and ate it. When he did that I started to laugh, I laughed so hard that pieces of french toast came out my mouth.

"Yuck! This taste like crap!" He yelled as he ran outside probably to go and throw it back up.

"Will Emmett ever learn?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Edward I've been thinking." I told him.

"About what?"

"I want to go and visit my dad in jail."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

**thank you for all your reviews!!!!! i love you guys!!!!!! i would like to thank my beta: Total Twilight Fantic 212. for helping me!!!**

**please review!!!**


	31. NOMINATED PLEASE READ

**HEY GUYS I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MY STORY 'THE CALL' HAS BEEN NOMINATED FOR AN AWARD!!! (THE BEST OF THE BEST)**

**WHEN I SAW THAT I LITTERLY STARTED JUMPING UP AND DOWN CLAPPING MY HANDS!!**

**THANK YOU GUYS AND WHOEVER NOMINATED MY STORY!!! (AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY BETA!)**

**HERE IS THE LINK TO VOTE**

**http:// twiawards .webs . com (JUST NO SPACES)**

**PLEASE VOTE**


	32. Wrong Turn

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed**

______________________________________________

"WHAT!? Are you insane?" He asked me with a face that could make a baby cry.

"All I'm doing is going to see my dad." I said getting mad, and I never get mad.

"He is in jail Bella! He beat you, you could of died!"

"But he was drunk because his friend died! He had no clue what he was doing!" I yelled in his defence.

"There is your problem! HE WAS DRUNK! He was the chief of police, for god's sakes! You are not going to see him and that's final." He said putting his foot down.

"Um, excuse me you are not my father! You can't tell me what to do!" I yelled even louder. I didn't even realize that the whole family was surrounding us now.

"Yes, I'm not your father, but I am your fiancée" He yelled getting louder. Oh, now he was trying to play the fiancée card. Well I don't think so!

"Not anymore" I said as I slipped the ring off of my finger and sat it on the table. I turned around running out of the house with tears flowing down my face. I heard everybody calling me but I just kept on running and running. I didn't stop to get in my truck because that would take to long. I ran down the 2 mile long driveway, tripping over my feet a few time, but made I down there. It was about 5 to 10 miles to the nearest rode. I sighed and slowed down to a walk.

About 20 minutes later I found a rode. I had time to clear my head and think. I went to far this time. But this was our biggest fight ever. I called a cab to take me to Fork's county jail. When I told the guy that he look like I was mad, but he just shrugged his shoulders and went on driving. When we got there I gave the guy his money and got out of the cab. I went into the welcome center and I checked in. They checked me for any weapons, drugs, etc. I made it the to jail cell check in/ seeing room. They told me what number Charlie was in so I went to the cell. As I was walking to his cell two guys were talking.

"Hey, baby what are you doing?" One said.

And the other one said:

"Coming to visit me, I see." He winked.

I shuddered at there comments. I finally reached Charles cell. I looked at the guy in there. He didn't look like my dad I knew. He had a heavy 5 o'clock shadow, he was sleep sitting up. He face was red from the sun, and he looked alot skinner then before. I felt the tears come down my cheeks.

"Dad." I whispered. His eyes snapped open, and looked at me.

"Bells, is that you?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, it's me dad, I'm so sorry." I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Oh, Bells, it's not your fault." He said as he stood up coming up to the bars. "I was the one that got drunk. So how are you?"

"I've been better, me and Edward decide to get married." I said with a small smile on my face.

"That's great Bells!" He said with a smile, but he looked at my hand and frowned. "Where is the ring?"

"Me and Edward had a fight about an hour ago. I wanted to come and see you, but he wouldn't let me."

"Bells, why did you fight over me?"

"Because you are my dad, and I want you to be in my wedding, walking down the isle with me." I said with a sincere smile.

"When is your wedding?"

"March 7th. Look at you, you look like a walking straw." I said waving my hands.

"I cant get out of here, Bells." He said with a frown.

"You cant, but I can" I said walking away.

"Bells?" He called but I just kept walking.

I got up to the check in room and they pointed me in the direction of where I could pay bail. I went up to the counter and gave the guy my dads name. The bail was 50,000, whoa that was a lot. I gave him my black credit card that Alice gave me for emergencies. About 10 minutes later they said that Charlie could leave. I walk back to Charlies cell, he was putting his old shirt on. When he was done he turned around.

"Thank you, Bells, so much." He said kissing my cheek.

"No problem, dad. I need my dad to walk me down the isle." I said as we walked out of Forks county jail. I got another cab.

"How about we get something to eat." I said.

"No I want you to cook, I love your cooking." He said his eyes full of hope.

"Sure, dad" I said. We finally made it to his house. I paid the guy and we got out of the cab. We walked up the path way, Charlie didn't have his keys, so I grabbed the extra one under the mat. I opened the door and a cool breeze hit us. We steeped in and took off our shoes. Just as every other day charlie went over and sat on his recliner and turned on a game. I went and looked in the refrigerator, took a can of coke out and handed it to Charlie.

"Thanks, Bells." He said withe the biggest smile I've ever seen him smile. I smiled back happily.

I was just glad that my dad is back.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

**Im soooooooo sorry for the long wait!!! please dont kill me!**

**please review!! **


	33. The Fall

EPOV

If I could cry I would be right now. Here I am holding the love of my life's engagement ring. She gave it back to me. She doesn't want to marry me anymore. Why did this have to happen? Why didn't Alice see it and try to stop it.

"Alice." I whispered my bottom lip trembling.

"YOU STUPID FOOL!" She yelled hitting me with something. It was hard and it did hurt. I look up to see that Alice had steam pouring out of her ears. She was holding up a sliver medal bat. "How could you do this to my sister?!?"

"Like I know, your the one who could see the future." I screamed at her. I screamed so loud I could hear some deer in the forest run away.

"She did that at the last moment. I'm not going to see everything that-" She stopped talking. Everyone turned their head towards her. He was staring into space, with a blank look on her face. She was having a vision.

"You can't do anything thing, but I can." Bella said as she walked down an isle. She was looking stright ahead.

"Bella." Somebody called out. Who was it?

_Bella walked up to a desk and handed the lady her black American express card that Alice gave her. Wow, she never would use he card. She smiled to the lady when she got it back. She turned around and went back down the same hallway. She looked around this time. I saw jail cells with guys in them. Wait hold up. JAIL CELLS?!?! What is she doing at fork's jail!?! She stopped at one of them and looked into it. There was Charlie putting on his shirt. The officer opened the jail cell and let Charlie out. Then they walked down the hallway together.  
_  
Alice's vision ended. I cant believe Bella bailed out Charlie. Oh, I know why because she is selfless.

"I got to get to her." I whisper. I just hope that Bella will forgive me. I tried to get out I was tackled by Emmett and Jasper.

"Get the hell off of me." I growled at them.

"No way lil bro." Emmett said as he shook his head.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere near Bella." Jasper said as he narrowed his eyes at me.

They both grabbed my arms and pulled me up. They still had a hold on me so I couldn't move. I struggled against them but I knew it was no use. I sighed and stopped. They sat me down on the couch with everyone sitting either across, next, or behind me.  
This is going to be a long day.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Bpov

Today was a good day with the exception of arguing with Edward. Charlie is watching t.v down stairs while I was doing laundry. I sperated the clothes from darks and whites. I put the darks into the wash, poured in the detergent and pressed the button. It beeped and started to juggled a little bit. The washer and dryer were about ten years old so its going to do that. I walked to the stairs carefully not to trip over the steps. I want into the kitchen and washed the dishes. After I was done I started making dinner. Today I was making lasagna. I got the noddles and put them into the boiling water. I got the pan out of the cupboard and set it on the counter. When the noodles were done I set them into the pan. I started to cook the sausage. When I was down I put that on top of the noodles. I got the ricotta cheese out of the frig and put some of that onto the noodles. Then I put some tomato sauce in it. I repeated these steps about three times. I put it into the oven to cook it a little bit. I grabbed a plate and cup out of the cupboard. When the lasagna was down I cut out a square of it and put it on a dish for Charlie. I grabbed a coke from the fridg. Charlie doesn't drink beer anymore since the accident.

I grabbed the plate and coke and walked into the living room. I put the plate onto the table next to Charlie. He smiled and said thanks. I went back into the kitchen and made me a plate. I walked up the stairs with my plate in one hand and my drink in the other. I wasn't watching where I was going and I lost balance. I gasped as wobbled trying to catch my balance. But knowing me I fell. I felt something cut into me and I screamed.

I stopped at the bottom of the steps. I heard Charlie call my name but I slipped into the blackness that I usually call home.  
____________________________________________________________________

**I am soooo sorry that i haven't updated in almost a month!! thank yo for all the reviews!!**

**i broke my foot and ive been having a ton of homework and projects!!!**

**please forgive me!**

**and please review!!!! it helps me update faster!!**


	34. The Cullen's Help

Charlie's Pov

I'm glad that I'm out of jail. I'm glad that Bell's got such a forgiving heart. I missed her a lot. Every time I had to serve lunch or pound rocks I remembered what I did to her go to the hospital all because I was drunk. I didn't remember much I just remember the Cullen's boy Edward saving her. Now my little girl is all grown up into a beautiful young lady. I'm glad that Edward is the one that she is marrying. He could kept her happy forever. He has money, family, and love. That big one Emmett thinks of Bella like a little sister. I'm glad of that, she needs it. The day when she got me out of jail, I thanked god for having such a loving daughter. It feels great to be home with Bells again. Now I can watch my games.

"Here you go dad." Bella's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. She was holding a plate of lasagna in one hand and a glass of coke in the other. That's right I quit beer, its like cold turkey. No more beer for me.

"Thanks Bells." I said cheerfully while I grabbed the drink and plate out of her hand. I set the cup next to me on the side table and started to dig in. And it was SO good. She needs to open up her own restaurant. That's another thing I missed. Her cooking. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Bells go up the stairs. She started to wobble on the last step. And before you could blink. She fell.

"BELLA!" I screamed getting up as the lasagna went everywhere. But I didn't care if I got burned I just cared about Bella. I heard her scream as the glass plate broke and sliced into her skin. That sound just broke my hear hearing her in pain and I could not do anything about it.

She stopped falling as she reached the bottom step. She was sprawled out blood coming from her arms, legs, and head. I bent down on my knees pushing her hair out of her face.

"Bells." I whispered in a worry tone hoping she would hear me, but she just laid there. She must of passed out. Then I just thought of something. I got to call help! But who do i call? I'll call Doctor Cullen. I hope he is up still.

I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen to grab the phone. Once I got it I dailed the number messing up twice because my hands were shaking. It rang one time till someone answered it.

"Hello Cullen residence." A deep voice said, who I think was Emmett.

"Hi, this is Charlie. I need to speak to Carlisle right away please."

"One moment." I heard russling in the background.

"Hello Charlie what can we do for you?" He asked calmly but I wasn't.

"Bella. She fell down the stairs. She is bleeding everywhere." I said as my voice shook.

"WHAT!" I heard somebody yell in the background, who I think is Edward.

"Okay, grab some towels and put them on her cuts and apply pressure to help stop the bleeding. We'll be there in less then five minutes." He said quickly as soon as he said 'minutes' the line went dead.

I hung up the phone and went to grab some towels out of the closet. When I did that, I ran back to Bella who was still passed out. I started to press the towel to the spots where I could see that blood was pouring out of.

"Its going to be okay, Bella. Dr. Cullen is coming." I whispered to her and to myself as I bent down and kissed her forehead.

EPOV

Its not easy being away from your love. Trust me I've been away from her for more then 5 hrs. So here I am in my piano room which still kinda smells like Bella, playing her lullaby over and over again. I wonder will she take me back? That's the biggest fight we have ever had! I still have her ring in my pocket waiting for it to be on her finger once more. I just hope that she will forgive me.

I heard the phone ring down stairs. Bella.

I ran down stairs knocking down Rosalie in the process.

"Idiot." She hissed picking herself up. I didn't care about her. I just cared about my Bella. By the time I got to the phone, which was less then 5 seconds, Emmett picked it up.

"It's Charlie I need to speak to Carlisle right away." Charlies voice said over the phone, frantic. I tried to grab the phone, but Carlisle got it before me.

"What can we do for you Charlie?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Bella. She fell down the stairs. Shes bleeding." He said as you could hear the shaking in his voice.

"WHAT!" I yelled narrowing my eyes at Emmett and Alice. They hung there heads in shame knowing that they were the reason that kept me home.

"Okay, grab some towels and put them on her cuts and apply pressure to help stop the bleeding. Well be there in less them five minutes." He said quickly as soon as he said 'minutes' he hung up the phone.

_'Go to her Edward_.' Carlisle thought. He didn't have to say that twice because I ran as fast as lighting out of that house. I hope Bella will be alright. I know she is strong.

"Dont worry Bella im coming." I whispered into the wind maybe hoping that Bella could hear me.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**sorry for the long wait! thank you for all the reviews! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**hey and if anybody wants to make a 'trailer' for this or my other story i think that would b cool and pm me if u want to.**


	35. Chapter 35

EPOV

In 5 seconds flat I was less then a mile away from bella's house. I could smell the blood, but it didn't bother me. Yes, my throat got dry and it felt like I need something to drink. It didn't bother me. I was only worried about the safety of Bella. I got the the house not bothering to knock on the door. I flew into the house. And there she was. All bruised and tore up. On the floor bleeding. I ran over and checked on her. Charlie was still pressing the towel to her head, and he was doing a good job. I put my hand on her cheek and started to rub her cheek with my finger. And then that's when I heard it.

"Edward" She sighed.

Her eyes fluttering open for just a second so that i could see her beautiful brown eyes that i could not get enough of. "I'm sorry" and with that her eyes closed.

"Bella. Bella! BELLA" I screamed shaking her trying to wake her up.

I pressed my head to her chest listening to her heart slowing down. And there was something i knew. My Bella was dying. There was only one thing i could to keep her alive. Change her. But could i be that selfish. But i promised her that i would change her if it was to keep her alive. i grabbed her wrist and brought it to my mouth. But before i did that. I kissed her forehead and whispered 'I'm sorry'. Then i sunk my teeth in her wrist, and i didn't care if charlie was watching. Her blood..Her blood was like nothing i have ever tasted. Its like having chocolate for the first time in yore life. Like having water when you have been stranded in the dessert for a week. I forced my venom through her blood stream. I fought the monster inside me and took her wrist out of her mouth. I licked to where i bit and the venom closed it up, to never open again.

I felt a hand in my shoulder. I looked up to see carlisle.

"You did good son" He said with a soft voice. "_You really did"_ He thought.

"It doesn't feel that though" I whispered knowing that he could hear me. As i looked hown and saw bella with her bottom lip in her mouth. trying not to scream. "Im so sorry" i whispered as i leaned down and kissed her forehead.

* * *

okay im really sorry for not updateing!!! i made another chapter but my computer erased it!!! im really sorry..my laptop is not working and im using my grandparents computer!! please deal with me!! im having a hard time w life now!! im only getting about 3hours of sleep now cuz im sooo worried!

love you guys!! thanks for all your support!!


End file.
